Trois
by TangoDown1800
Summary: You are new to ATLAS after leaving Task Force 141 and you have no idea what to expect. Will everyone be friendly? Will everyone hate you? You certainly aren't here to fall in love...or are you? Two men will have you questioning your sanity...
1. First Impressions

This wasn't the Marines, this wasn't the army, this was ATLAS. ATLAS would pay you more and had equipment so advanced it was almost scary. You tried to pay attention to you guide. What was his name again? but you were taken in by everything you were seeing. You had no idea what you signed up for, but you had a feeling you would love it. At the end of your tour, whatever his name was said something about meeting up with some guys named Gideon and Mitchell. "Ok, thanks." You say quietly...nervously as you are dropped off at the barracks. Not many women here, you think to yourself. Room 141 (you giggle at the irony). You unlock the door and are greeted by a glare from a woman with a simple ponytail and dark eyes. "Hi, I'm [Your Name]." You say nervously. "Ilona," she says, not a friendly tone to be found, but you did catch a hint of an accent...Russian, maybe? "Do you know where I can find Gideon or Mitchell?" you ask timidly. "Probably at the range", she answers. "Well, uh, how do I get there?" Ilona sighs, exasperated "Follow the signs." We leave the room at the same time, but she heads in another direction.

You follow the signs directing you to the range. Two huge metal doors slide open and you see two men conversing, one taller than the other. As you get closer you realize the shorter one with the beanie has an accent bringing back memories of you Task Force days. The taller one notices you first and clears his throat, the other man turns around. You look up at the taller man and you realize right away you shouldn't have. The most intense blue eyes you have ever seen bore into your soul and for a second you forget where you are. "Um..I-I'm [Your name]," you say barely above a whisper. The blue-eyed beauty holds out his hand, "I'm Jack Mitchell, but everyone just calls me Mitchell." You shake his hand, avoiding eye contact "Mitchell, ok...hi." You groan inwardly. Hi? You fucking idiot! The other man looks you up and down and says "Gideon, but everyone calls me...Gideon." You smile and nod, immediately taken in by his accent. There's an awkward silence and you finally say "So, do I need to do some target practice or...?" "Oh, we have an eager one here," Gideon says. "Let's see what you've got," Mitchell says. You walk over to the wall holding the SMGs and you pick up the KF5. Gideon looks skeptical, "You sure you're ready for that?" You look up at him, "I can handle it." Mitchell snickers and Gideon raises his hands in silent defeat. You walk over to the platform and activate the training. You can feel Mitchell and Gideon watching you and you hope that you don't make an ass of yourself. The training begins and you're hitting targets with ease. It gets harder and harder, but you keep doing your best.

By the end of target practice, you're breathing heavily and beads of sweat are forming on your face. You turn around to see Mitchell and Gideon staring at you with a look of disbelief. You lower your head and quietly walk over to put your gun away. You turn around, lift your head and notice that both men are still staring at you. "That was pretty fucking impressive," Gideon says. "It was," Mitchell agrees. You hope that you aren't blushing as you thank them and ask them what you have to do next. "You need to be fitted for your Exosuit," Mitchell says. Gideon nods and says "follow me." You follow, but not too closely, you don't want to seem too eager. Mitchell looks back at you and notices that you are looking around, trying to process everything. He slows down and falls in beside you. "It's a lot to take in, huh?" he asks. "Yeah, it is," you answer, once again getting caught up in his beautiful blue stare. "It may seem overwhelming now, but you'll know it like the back of your hand in no time." You smile and continue to follow Gideon. Mitchell points at Gideon, "He's one of the best, never met a more helpful guy." "Stop getting sappy," Gideon turns his head and says. You and Mitchell laugh and you THINK you see a small smile play on Gideon's lips. Your laughter stops when you spot something odd about Mitchell's arm. You notice you're staring and look away quickly. "It's okay," he says "Check it out." He holds his arm out so you can get a better look. "Lost it in Korea after..." his words trail off and you look at him. He doesn't make eye contact, but you can see how sad he is. You put your hand on his shoulder, he looks at you and smiles. You guys realize you've stopped following Gideon when you hear him say "Hello! This way!" and then "Fuck me" under his breath. "I have a few drills to run with some other guys, but I'll talk to you later," Mitchell says. "Oh, okay sounds good." You smile at him and he nods and walks away.

You turn to Gideon who is staring at you impatiently. "Sorry," you say shyly. He rolls his eyes and walks into a room off to the left. You follow him in and you see it's not just a room. Men are wearing what you believe to be exosuits, getting shot at, fighting, and some of them even look like they're flying? "Wanna try?" Gideon asks, suddenly close to your ear. It sends a shiver down your spine and you jump. "Hell yeah!" you say a little too quickly. Gideon chuckles and leads you over to an exosuit. "You're a pretty small woman, but I think you can handle this." He looks you up and down, sizing you up..maybe..you think. "Ready?" Gideon asks. "More than ready," you answer with a smile. You love the feeling you get as you become one with the exosuit. You turn your hands and arms over looking at how this machine has become part of you. "Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face and let's train." Gideon says, snapping you out of your reverie. Your smile disappears and you somehow find the courage to say "Are you always such an asshole?" as you brush past him. Gideon may be good-looking, but that attitude of his was rubbing you the wrong way. I want to snatch that damn beanie off his head you think to yourself. "I didn't hurt your feelings, did I princess?" he asks. You glare at him, "Don't call me that." "It's good that you're angry, maybe it'll make you better at this." You roll your eyes and walk to the X in the middle of the floor. Gideon's voice comes from the corner of the room, "Since you're new at this I'll take it easy on you." Take it easy on me...what is he talking about? He steps into the light and you see that he's holding a gun. Your brain goes into panic mode. "What the fuck?!" you shout. "You'll have to learn how to use every perk the exosuit comes with and I'm starting you off with the built-in shield." "Why couldn't we just start with the boost jump or something?!" you ask, still shouting a bit. "Didn't want to," he answers smugly. You look him straight in his eyes and say, "You know what, let's do it. I'm not gonna let you scare me away if that's what you're trying to do!" You realize you've been shouting and you calm yourself down.

"I'm ready," you says as calmly as possible.

Gideon circles around you like a predator stalking it's prey and aims. You lift your left arm and...nothing happens! You look at Gideon with a panicked look on your face and you hear the weapon fire. You duck and roll out of the way, trying to stay calm so that you can figure out how to get this shield to work. You look at your arms and then at your palms...nothing. Your hear more rounds burst from the gun. You growl in frustration as you dodge more bullets. You look at Gideon who is doing some weird movement with his arm. You look at him confused for a minute then you realize he's trying to help you. You bring your arm up, copying his movements and...you hear a mechanical sound as another round of bullets come flying at you. You squeeze your eyes shut and hear the bullets hitting something and you feel weird vibrations on your arm. You find the courage to open your eyes and realize the shield worked! Gideon lowers the gun and you fall to your knees, your legs turning to jelly after the adrenaline rush wears off. Gideon walks over to you and offers you his hand, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" You look at his hand and then up at him. "You're still an asshole," you say as you slap his hand away and get up as gracefully as you can on legs that aren't working very well at the moment. Gideon smirks at you and you glare at him. You notice he has blue eyes, not quite as blue as Mitchell's, but they're still nice enough. You're supposed to hate him right now. Stop checking him out. It's then you realize you've been staring at him like a fool. You feel a blush coming on and you lower your head before your face betrays you. "Ah, don't worry, I treat all the new ones like this, Mitchell will tell you." Gideon says still smirking. "That's nice," you say, avoiding eye contact. You begin to walk out of the room as Gideon says "You won't hate me forever, princess"...you keep walking.

You contemplate going to eat dinner, but you tell yourself that you're really not that hungry. A nice shower and getting into bed sounds like a better plan. You get back to your room expecting to see Ilona, but she isn't there. Probably at dinner. You gather your toiletries and head to the showers. You get undressed and let your hair down. You start the shower and almost moan at how good it feels. You stand under the water for awhile before actually washing yourself. You turn the shower off and already miss the feeling. You throw on your ATLAS-issued pajamas and walk back to your room. You sit on your bed and start brushing your hair when there's a knock on your door. You should really ask who it is, but you're so tired and you just don't care so you open the door quickly and Mitchell is standing there. You gasp and run your fingers through your hair quickly like it really matters what you look like. What am I doing?! "Oh..hey Mitchell." You smile up at him shyly and you notice his face is red. You get lost in his eyes once again. He clears his throat and you realize he's holding a tray of food. "I, uh, didn't see you at dinner so I thought I'd bring you something." Mitchell smiles down at you, his face still a little pink. "Oh, that was really nice of you, thanks." There's an awkward silence and then Mitchell asks "How was the rest of training with Gideon?" Your face falls and you say, "I think that Brit hates me and I don't even know what I did wrong." Mitchell let's out a small laugh. "It's nothing personal, Gideon is just...Gideon." You smirk and look up at Mitchell again, losing yourself in his eyes again. Damnit. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room, I need a shower," Mitchell says, smiling. Your mind flashes to images of Mitchell naked in the shower, hot water cascading down his perfectly toned body. Down his back, down his chest to his...you feel your face getting hot and you shake your head slightly trying to get rid of THOSE images. "Ok, thanks for the food...enjoy your shower," you say suggestively. Shit. Mitchell laughs out loud and says good night, waving as he walks away. You close the door and lean against it, closing your eyes and exhaling heavily. You realize how hungry you actually are when you smell the food Mitchell has brought you. You sit at the desk in your room and start to eat. You finish your food and climb into bed, getting comfortable. You think about your first day and tell yourself that it can only get better. You fall asleep quickly.

 ***DREAM***

You're back in the room with Gideon aiming his gun at you. He has that same smirk on his face. You go to raise your arm and deploy your shield, but you realize you're not wearing your exosuit. Gideon lowers the gun and walks over to you. "I would never hurt you." He touches your face gently and moves in to kiss you. As strange and unexpected as this is, you kiss back and melt into his touch. He runs his fingers through your hair and pulls your head back, giving him access to your neck. He leaves a hot trail of kisses from your lips down to your collarbone. You moan and pull his head back up so that you can kiss his lips again. Both of his hands are groping your ass now and your entire body is flush against his, there's no getting closer. You slide both of your hands to his waistband and he inhales sharply, looking down eagerly. You slowly slide your hands into his cargo pants and...

You're suddenly being shaken awake gently, but strong enough to bring your back to your senses. It's Ilona. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yes," you answer quickly, "why?" "You were making strange sounds in your sleep when I walked in, I thought maybe you were having a nightmare." You look at her, glad that the light is too dim for her to see you blushing. "Yeah, a nightmare. I have those a lot." Ilona smiles slightly and shrugs, "We all do." Ilona is gathering a few things and you assume she's going to take a shower. She stops when she sees the empty food tray on the desk. "Did Mitchell bring you this?" she asks. You smile and nod "Yes he did." "I was wondering where he was going when he left in such a hurry. Good guy, huh?" You can only imagine how ridiculous your smile is right now "Yeah, seems like it." She finishes gathering her things and says "I'm off to the showers. You'll probably be asleep by the time I get back so goodnight and if you're having another nightmare I'll just throw a pillow at you." She smiles and you laugh lightly, "Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Ilona." She nods and walks out the door, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You lie back down and close your eyes. Gideon treated me like shit today. Why am I dreaming about kissing him? You cover your eyes with your arm. Why am I even still thinking about it? It was only a dream..."Only a dream" you say out loud to reassure yourself. You yawn and rollover, closing your eyes and falling into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep.


	2. The Early Bird

You wake up right before dawn and can't get back to sleep so you decide to go for a run. You throw on some sweats and a t-shirt, being as quiet as you can so as not to wake Ilona. You step out into the hall which is eerily quiet at this time. You walk and reach the doors that lead you outside. There has to be a track around here somewhere. You find signs labeled TRACK and smile as you follow them. As you reach the track you notice someone else is out there running as well. Guess I'm not the only one... You'd notice that wavy, black hair anywhere: It's Mitchell. He doesn't notice you yet, but you notice him...you definitely notice him. A hot and sweaty Mitchell...breathing heavily...those blue eyes looking into yours...STOP! You stop those thoughts just in time to hear him yell "Hey!" a little too loudly and you notice he's listening to music. Words won't come out, he wouldn't hear you anyway so you just smile and wave. "Oops...was that loud?" he asks. "Maybe a little," you say trying not to laugh. "Couldn't get back to sleep either, huh?" he asks. "Nope, but I'm usually up early anyway. Mind if I join you?" You ask while stretching your legs. "I don't mind at all" he says enthusiastically. You look at him and though the light from the sun is not bright enough yet, you know his blue eyes are bright and glowing. "Think you can keep up?" he asks jokingly. "Oh, I know I can," you answer, already picking up speed.

You lose count of how many times you two run the track, but when you stop you are both gasping for air and sweating. "That was exhilarating. It's nice to find someone to do that with." Did that sound dirty? "Yeah, it was and now a shower would feel great!" You nod and you both take your time walking back to the barracks, talking and laughing. "So...will I see you at breakfast?" Mitchell asks. "You sure will. If you get there before me, save me a seat." "You got it," he says and starts walking back to the men's barracks. You rush inside and burst into the room, forgetting you have a roommate that could possibly be sleeping. Luckily for you, she's awake and dressed. She looks up at you from her desk. "In a rush?" she asks. "N-no...just wanted to hurry and take a shower so I can go get some breakfast." You answer not making eye contact. "You wouldn't happen to be meeting someone at breakfast, would you?" She looks at you questioningly, eyebrow raised. "Why would you think that?" you ask and you know your face gave away everything. I can never play poker. "You said someone's name when you were having that 'nightmare' last night." You close your eyes and give up on trying to keep anything from Ilona. "Are you having breakfast with Gideon?" she asks, smiling, "That's the name you said out loud after all." You groan.."Actually, I'm meeting Mitchell. He was out running this morning and I joined him." You look at Ilona innocently. "Well, make sure you don't tell him you are dreaming about Gideon." Your head snaps up, glaring at her and you notice she's laughing quietly. "It didn't mean anything!" You say defensively which makes Ilona laugh even more. "Oh, shut up!" You pick up a pillow and throw it at her, but you start laughing too. "I'm going to shower now and pretend that we never had this conversation," you say. "Are you kidding? I will never let you live this down! Dreaming about one man while dining with another..you vixen!" You walk out of the room, hearing Ilona laugh as the door closes.

You shower quickly and try to calm yourself as you get dressed. You tuck your ATLAS t-shirt into your brown cargo pants and put your hair up into a ponytail, a few strands of hair still hanging in your face. When you get back to the room Ilona is gone, but there's a note on your desk. Had to go deal with some new recruits, but we will talk later. ILONA. You sigh and throw the note in the trash as you walk out the door. You walk to the mess hall and grab a tray to get some food. As you're getting food you look around to see if you can spot Mitchell. You find him and he's talking and laughing with someone. You don't know who it is because their back is turned towards you. Mitchell finally looks up and waves you over. You walk over, getting a more nervous with each step. Mitchell stands as you approach and the person sitting with him turns around...shit, it's Gideon. You didn't notice him without his beanie. His dark brown-blond hair goes well with his dark blue eyes. Your steps falter as you make eye contact. "Well, good morning there, princess," he says with a smile. "Captain," you say calmly although your body is extremely tense. Mitchell pulls out a seat across from him and next to Gideon. You thank him and sit down, keeping your eyes down. "Great run this morning!" Mitchell says and you smile up at him. "Yes, it was. I'm glad I'm not the only weirdo running before the sun rises." Both you and Mitchell laugh while Gideon shakes his head. You find yourself afraid to look at Gideon. That dream. His lips against yours. His hands on your ass. Your hands down his pants. A warm feeling pools in your lower stomach. You shift in your seat slightly and drink some water. I can't look at him. Don't look at him. You focus only on Mitchell. You can almost feel Gideon staring at you, but you keep avoiding his gaze. "Did I upset you so much that you can't even look at me?" Gideon asks. You close your eyes briefly and look up at Gideon slowly, "I'm sorry I guess I'm still a bit nervous." You try to smile, but you know it looks forced. You look down at his lips and you automatically feel your face get hot. "Well, I guess I tend to make people nervous, especially new recruits," he winks at you and you choke on your food. "Are you alright?" Mitchell asks. You nod and you feel a hand patting your back. "Yes, I'm fine...wrong pipe," you say as you wipe your eyes.

"So this weekend we're allowed off base and Gideon and I were going to head to the pub with a few of the other guys. You wanna tag along? You can invite your roommate so you don't feel overwhelmed by all the testosterone." Mitchell looks at you expectantly. "Mate, all you had to say was 'would you like to go with us?', fuck me." Gideon makes a face at Mitchell and Mitchell gives him the finger. You put your head down so they can't see how hard you're laughing. "Anyway," Gideon says, "are you coming or what?" "Sure I'll come. I could use a drink or 5 thanks to you. You buying?" you ask. "What do I get in return?" Gideon lifts his eyebrows. You look at him in shock for a minute and smile. Mitchell scoffs and says, "I'll buy you as many drinks as you want and I expect nothing in return." You smile at him and Gideon mouths "wuss" to Mitchell and you all laugh. You eat your breakfast quietly for a few minutes then Mitchell asks "How old are you? You look pretty young."

"I'm [your age]. What about you two?"

"I'm 34," Mitchell says and you gawk at him. "No way!"

"Is that a compliment?" Mitchell asks looking at you with those eyes. This man could undress me with his eyes. "It definitely is a compliment. You look much younger." Mitchell smooths his hair back and thanks you. You laugh and look at Gideon.."And how about you, Captain?" Gideon looks at you and says, "I'm 35. I may not look as young as Mitchell, but that's because I'm under a lot more stress. It also means I have a lot more experience." You feel yourself starting to blush so you look down at your food. "You're going to scare her away, grandpa," Mitchell says. "It takes a lot more than that to scare me...something like the captain aiming a gun at me, now that's scary." You look at both of them and you all smile and laugh. "It only means I like you," Gideon says still laughing. "Aw, how sweet," you say, "I feel so loved." Gideon shakes his head, smirking. You go to stand and Mitchell pops up quickly. You look him up and down. "At ease, soldier." You laugh. Mitchell turns pink. "I can walk you back if you like." You shake your head, "No, you sit and enjoy your breakfast and I guess I'll see both of you gentlemen this weekend. Thanks for having breakfast with me." You nod at both of them. "Mitchell. Captain." You walk away smiling, beaming actually. You can feel their eyes on you. "How come she calls you by your name and just calls me captain?" Gideon asks as he watches you walk away. "Because I'm cooler than you," Mitchell answers, also watching you. "Fuck off, Mitchell." Gideon says, mocking the way you say Mitchell.


	3. A Night To Remember

Saturday comes and you can hardly contain your excitement...or is it nervousness? On your morning run, you saw Mitchell again and he told you that he and Gideon would be heading to the pub around 8. He asked if you wanted to catch a ride with them and of course, you said yes. You had asked Ilona if she wanted to come, she said yes, but that she would be running a little late. You give her a look of desperation. "You're going to let me sit there alone with them? I don't think I can handle it..AGAIN! Breakfast was hard enough!" Ilona scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You have them wrapped around your finger, you'll be fine." You groan inwardly. "What should I wear?" you ask. "Clothes," Ilona answers. You throw a t-shirt at her. "You can wear anything and they would love it. There aren't many women here so anything will do." You stop what you're doing, "Oh, thanks a lot..that makes me feel great." Ilona laughs as you put on a pair of skinny jeans and search for a top. You find a simple black tank top and you throw a light sweater over it. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile. You've only been here for a short time, but you miss how nice you look in your civvies. Ilona looks at you, "You look fine, stop trying to find something wrong." You sigh and turn to her. "Why won't you come with meeeee?" You whine. Ilona smirks and says, "You'll be fine, I said I'd meet you there." "I know, but I have to be in the car with both of them...ALONE and I'll have to sit with them in the pub...BY MYSELF! What if I can't think of anything to talk about?!" You start to panic. "Just tell them about that dream and that should lighten things up." Ilona tries to keep a straight face. You give her the finger and she can't hold her laughter in anymore. "You never know, you might get both of them and you'll no longer have to dream about sex with them, it will actually happen." You glare at her. "I did not dream about having sex with either of them! I dreamed that Gideon kissed ME...and I sort of kissed him back." Your face gets hot. Ilona clears her throat. "And you liked it because I was here when you practically moaned Gideon's name out loud." You turn back to the mirror, "You know, this really isn't helping me prepare for tonight!" As soon as you say that, your phone buzzes and there's a text from Mitchell telling you that he is waiting outside. You look up at Ilona and she knows right away. "You should get down there, don't want to leave them waiting too long." You take a deep breath, grab your purse and check yourself in the mirror one more time. "Wish me luck," you say to Ilona. "You don't need it, you'll be fine." she says genuinely. You smile at her and leave.

I can do this. You keep telling yourself this as you get closer to the exit. You walk out the doors and there's a JEEP parked right in front. You look in the care and you see Gideon in the passenger seat and smile. Bad timing. He turns and looks just as you're smiling dreamily. You try to play it off and wave. Gideon gives you one of his up and down looks and you think you might have seen a look of admiration, but as quickly as it appears, it's gone. He hops out to to open the door for you. "Aw, thanks cap-" He cuts you off, "You have to call me Gideon tonight. We're going to be off base and rank doesn't matter when you're having fun." You nod and smile, "Yes, s- Gideon." You catch yourself. "That's better," he winks at you as you climb into the car. Mitchell turns around and his eyes go wide. "You look great!" he says and you start blushing. "Thanks, you too." Gideon looks at you in the rear view mirror with a hurt look on his face. "What about me?" He smiles and you laugh. "You look great as well, Gideon," you say. "I know," he says and smirks. There's an extended, but not awkward silence and you take this time to check your phone. Nothing from Ilona yet. "Shit," you say under your breath. You look up and Gideon is looking at you, eyebrow raised. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Um...yeah. Everything is fine." Get it together, girl! You look out the window for a while and then back in front of you. You catch Gideon looking at you in the rear view mirror again. You smile at him gently and he smiles back. The car stops at a red light and Mitchell looks back at you. "You alright back there?" "Yes, I'm just a little nervous," you say. "Yeah, Gideon makes everyone nervous." Mitchell says and Gideon shoots him a look, "Fuck you, mate." You laugh out loud. "I don't think I've ever been out with two such handsome men at one time. I'm a lucky girl." Where the hell did that come from you think. "Aw, that's really nice to say, but don't lie to Gideon." Mitchell grins as Gideon punches his arm. You just shake your head. "You both are equally handsome. Those blue eyes are dangerous though." You laugh and wonder where the hell this flirtatious attitude is coming from. Your phone buzzes. It's from Ilona: Won't be able to make it, sorry :(. "Fuck me," you say quietly. I sound like Gideon now. You must have a defeated look on your face and this time it's Mitchell that is looking at you in the mirror. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine...someone I invited can't make it," you say sadly. "I'm sorry," Mitchell responds. She is totally doing this on purpose. You sigh and look out the window. You can do this [your name], suck it up. You take a deep breath as the car pulls up and stops at the pub.

Gideon hops out to open the door for you again. "Thanks Gideon." This time, you take the chance to really check him out. He turns to talk with Mitchell and you look at his fitted t-shirt and jeans and combat boots. A small smile creeps to your face. Mitchell comes around the car and you notice he and Gideon are dressed almost exactly the same. Mitchell is just wearing a darker shirt and jeans. They both look way too good. Mitchell calls your name and you are brought back to the real world. "Coming." You follow the guys into the pub. Someone shouts to Mitchell and Gideon and they walk over, you follow silently. "Hey Joker," Gideon says. You haven't had a chance to meet Joker so Gideon introduces you and you shake his hand. "How did a pretty woman like you get stuck going out with these two?" Joker asks. "We walked in with a pretty lady and you probably walked in alone, shut the hell up," Mitchell says jokingly. You all sit down at a booth and the waiter comes over to take your drink orders. He asks you first and you hear Gideon say, "She probably wants something fruity with a little umbrella in it." You look him square in the eye and say, "I'll have a shot of Jager and a Guinness, please." Gideon's mouth falls open slightly and Joker and Mitchell hold their hands up to give you a high five. Gideon blinks a few times and tells the waiter, "Bring the bottle of Jager and four shot glasses, please." The waiter nods and walks away. "This ain't your first rodeo is it, girl?" Joker asks. "Not exactly," you say. "What did you do before you got here?" Mitchell asks, truly interested. "I...I was in the SAS. Task Force 141 to be exact," you respond. "Holy shit," Mitchell says a little too loudly as the waiter brings the drinks. "So that's why you totally rocked the target practice when you first got here...man, I'm jealous."

"That's probably why she drinks this strong shit," Gideon says pouring everyone a shot. You toast with everyone and throw the shot back like a pro. Your phone buzzes and it's another text from Ilona: Are you making out with anyone yet? It reads. You would know if you were here you answer. You place your phone on the table and Gideon sneaks a sidelong glance at it, noticing the picture. "Boyfriend?" he asks nodding to your phone. "Hmm?" You say before following his gaze to your phone. "Oh..he...was," you say sadly, everyone is looking at you now. You put your phone in the middle of the table so everyone can see the picture. "This is...was Simon. We all called him Ghost." You stare down at the picture of the man with the skull balaclava, shades and M4A1 and you smile sadly. "I'm sorry," Gideon says. You look at him. "It's okay...I'm okay." You smile and take a drink. "So why'd you leave the SAS?" Joker asks. "I lost way too many friends and I just couldn't take it anymore," you respond. "Are any of them still around?" Mitchell asks timidly. "Yes, thankfully. They're on some mission right now in Russia and they can't really tell me what's going on." All 3 men nod and you continue, "I think you all would get along, but you and Soap," you point at Gideon, "you two would probably butt heads a few times. You two are so alike."

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Gideon says. You just shrug your shoulders and smile, Gideon grimaces and drinks. As the night goes on and the drinks flow you find yourself getting more comfortable. Joker and Gideon are talking and laughing and you and Mitchell are about to arm wrestle. To make it interesting you say "Loser has to sing karaoke!" "Aw hell!" Mitchell says, "I'm not losing then!" You place your arm on the table waiting to feel his hand in yours. Am I using this as an excuse to touch him? You shake that thought away and mentally prepare yourself. His hand is smooth in yours. Strong and warm. Focus woman! He is looking right into your eyes. Not good. He starts to countdown 3...2...1! You push against his arm as hard as you can, but it's not working. You look at him. Mitchell winks and your arm gives out. Gideon and Joker start cheering and some of the other guys boo. You had no idea people were watching. Mitchell stands up, getting everyone's attention. "Looks like Private [your name] will be singing for us tonight!" There's light applause and as you stand you say, "Thank God I had a few drinks tonight" more to yourself than out loud.

You look through the list of songs and find the perfect song, you smile as you walk up on stage. You take a deep breath and look out at everyone, everyone is looking back at you. The opening percussion to Sade's Smooth Operator come through the speakers and your body starts swaying of it's own accord. "Diamond life, lover boy..." you start singing. All eyes on you now. All conversation ceases. "We move in space with minimum waste and maximum joy..." It is completely quiet now except for the music and your voice. You don't even know how you're doing this right now. That's why they call it liquid courage I guess. You continue singing till the end and you take a deep breath as almost everyone stands and applauds. It finally kicks in that you're on stage in front of a crowd of (mostly) men and you were just dancing and singing and...oh shit...you dart off the stage and to the bathroom.

Why did I do that? You put your hands over your face and groan..."Shit." You look at yourself in the mirror and shake your head. They all clapped...they must have liked it. Suck it up. It's over. Get back out there. You stand up straight, take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. A few people turn in your direction and give you high fives and fist bumps. You can only imagine how red your face is as you make your way back to the table. Gideon is turned the other way talking to Joker and someone else, but Mitchell is looking right at you. He stands as you reach the table. "That was fucking awesome," he says and you're sure your face can get no redder. "Thanks Mitchell," you say. Gideon turns around and he's biting his lip, which is extremely sexy...STOP! "Hey princess...maybe I need to think of a new name for you. Seductress maybe?" Joker laughs and hits Gideon's arm. "Cut it out, look how red she is already!" Joker says loudly. Mitchell toasts to you and you both take a shot. "You can shoot, you can sing, you like to run...is there anything else I should know about you," Mitchell asks with a smile. "Maybe, maybe not...you'll find out." You wink and Mitchell laughs gently and says, "We should head back before I drink too much and there will be no one to take you home." Gideon scoffs, "You lightweight," and finishes his beer. You say goodnight to Joker and everyone else. Joker says, "You fellas gotta bring her back out again, I like her!" You thank him as you all walk out of the pub. Once again, Gideon is holding the door open for you. "Why can't you always be this nice to me, Gideon?" "For the sake of appearances, sweetheart," he responds.

The ride back to base is quiet for the most part except for when Gideon and Mitchell go back and forth about something. "Drop me off first, mate. I have to take a piss," Gideon says nonchalantly. You roll your eyes and Mitchell says ..."and you wonder why you're single, ladykiller." You laugh quietly as Mitchell stops in front of the men's barracks and Gideon says goodnight. "Goodnight Gideon," you and Mitchell say. He stumbles out of the car "Bollocks" he says quietly. "Goodnight, princess." He winks and closes the door. Mitchell starts driving to the female barracks silently. You look up at the back of his head and it's almost as if he feels you looking at him, he looks at you in the rear view mirror. Shit...You turn your eyes away a little too quickly. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asks. "Oh yes, I hope we all can do it again," you reply. He pulls up in front of the barracks and hops out to open the door for you. You climb out of the car and look up at him. "Thanks for inviting me out with you guys. I had so much fun." "Anytime," Mitchell says.

You notice you two are dangerously close and you try to keep your eyes lowered, but those eyes of his are magnetic, a special power all on their own, and you look up. You look down at his lips and something takes over you. All of the sudden you're kissing him, tasting a bit of the Jager you had tonight. Is that me or him? It doesn't really matter. He brings his hands up and cups your cheeks, He licks your lips and you let his tongue in. You moan into his mouth and feel your body tremble. Stop. Stop. I have to stop...but your body is telling you something entirely different. You bring your hands up and run your fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. Mitchell groans and grinds into you, lifting you off the ground slightly. This has to be the most passionate kiss you've ever had. You want him. The pleasure from this kiss is pooling in your lower belly and between your legs. You want him to pick you up and you want to wrap your legs around him. You feel something poking you and you grind against him slightly. You nibble on his lip, trying to control the passion raging through your body. Wait! You remember where you are and pull away. "I-I'm sorry...oh my god..." You turn and start to walk away, but Mitchell grabs your arm and pulls you close again."I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you," Mitchell bites his lip and it's the sexiest thing ever. "It...isn't right. We both had a few drinks and...we shouldn't." You say the words, but you don't mean them. But I have to. "I should get to bed." You make him release you.

"Goodnight Mitchell." As you walk away you hear him say goodnight quietly.


	4. It Was Only A Kiss

Mitchell watches you walk inside then climbs back into his JEEP. He looks at himself in the mirror, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He is unbearably hard just from kissing you. It's been way too long he thinks. "She kissed me," he says to himself.

Yeah, but you kissed her back...He grips the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. You wanted it...badly and it happened...now what? "This is bad," he says quietly. He drives back to the barracks with his mind going a mile a minute. Act normal. You don't want Gideon asking questions. He parks his car and walks inside to his room where he knows Gideon is waiting.

Mitchell stops at the door and takes a deep breath. He unlocks the door and steps inside.

"What the fuck took you so long, mate?" Gideon asks..just like he thought. It's starting already. Think of something! Think. Of. SOMETHING. "I ran into Joker on my way back in and we talked for awhile. You know how much he can talk."

"Too right, mate." Gideon says and you're off the hook. YES!

Mitchell starts undressing silently, leaving his t-shirt and boxers on.

"You sure you're alright?" Gideon asks and Mitchell feels himself tense up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Not used to drinking anymore."

"Lightweight," Gideon shakes his head. Mitchell climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling before closing his eyes. He's thankful that Gideon has not said anything about you. As soon as Mitchell thinks he's good to go Gideon speaks. "What did you think of [Your name] tonight?" Mitchell's eyes open suddenly and he turns to Gideon. "She looked nice. She's a sweet girl," Mitchell answers calmly.

Gideon is quiet for a little while then says, "She's beautiful, don't you think?" Mitchell nods. "Yeah, she is." Gideon looks like he wants to say something, but hesitates. Mitchell's eyebrows pull together. "Is there something you wanna say?" Gideon sighs and says, "You think she would turn me down if I asked her out?" Mitchell's heart and stomach drop. "N-no...why would she?" He answers, unsure of what else to say.

"She seems to like you more. I mean, I was kind of an asshole to her." Gideon actually looks unsure. This is probably the first time Mitchell has seen Gideon so insecure. Does this girl have an effect on everyone she comes in contact with? You won't know until you try, Gid." Mitchell isn't quite sure how to feel right now. "You're right...and don't call me Gid, Jack." Mitchell laughs and rolls over, "Goodnight Captain." "Night Mitchell."

Mitchell could hardly sleep that night. Between the kiss and what Gideon had told him, he was stuck. He wanted you badly, but Gideon had wanted you too apparently. That kiss...that's what his mind kept replaying. He felt something in that kiss and he was pretty sure you had too. Your soft lips, your tongue wrestling with his. Damn. If she agrees to go out with Gideon, that will all belong to him...AND more. You guys kissed, that's it. You have no claim on her. Mitchell knows that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing you after that kiss, but he also needed you around.

He sighs and gets out of bed. He needed a run, it was the only way he could relax right now. He throws on some sweats and leaves quietly. What the hell am I going to do? he thinks. She could always turn Gideon down then you won't have to worry about it. STOP! Gideon is your friend! Mitchell starts to run and thinks some more.

He stops his run early because he is afraid he'll run into you and he just can't deal with that right now. You'll have to face her eventually. He goes back inside and heads for the showers. I'll just try to avoid her for now. The less I see her, the better. She probably feels weird after that kiss anyway. THAT KISS.

As Mitchell starts the shower he can't help but to think about that damn kiss again. "What have you done to me?" he says out loud to no one. He remembers that little moan, the way you rubbed up against him and how ridiculously hard he was...is. Fuck!

His hand gravitates towards his cock. I shouldn't be doing this, especially while thinking of her. He wraps his hand around his erection which seems especially sensitive today. He throws his head back and groans. "Oh my God," he says out loud. He thinks about you in the shower with him. On your knees taking him into your mouth fully. "God..." Those soft lips wrapped around his cock...he strokes faster. He wants you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around him as he pounds into you. Those sweet sounds you make, moaning his name, squeezing him as you cum. Mitchell says your name out loud and cums hard, wishing it wasn't wasted on his hand and the tiles. His legs are weak. He leans against the wall and let's the water hit him as he catches his breath. I have to stay away from her. I have to stop wanting her.

He turns the shower off and dries himself. He gets dressed and walks back to his room. Gideon is awake and looks like he wants to talk. Mitchell prepares himself.

"You getting breakfast?" Gideon asks. "No, I'm not that hungry this morning," he answers. And I can't handle seeing her right now. "Well, I'm thinking about asking [your name] today, just don't know when." Gideon runs his hand through his hair. Is he actually nervous? When is Gideon ever nervous? "Oh..." Mitchell says, "well I'm sure she'll say yes." Mitchell is hoping that's the end of the conversation. If he has to talk about this anymore he'll scream.

"I'm headed to the range," Mitchell says as he stands to leave. "Good luck with everything."

"You sure you're alright, Mitchell?" Gideon asks as Mitchell reaches the door. Mitchell freezes and says, "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night. I'll see you later, Gideon..." and he leaves.

Avoidance was the best choice. It had to be...but could he do it? No matter how much it tore him up inside, it had to be done. You can avoid HER, but you live with Gideon...there's no avoiding him. Mitchell gets to the range and starts the target practice. He is not doing well at all. I wonder why. "Dammit!" he says as the practice ends. He turns to put his weapon back and you walk in. He puts his gun away quickly and turns in the opposite direction. He walks towards the exit, but before he leaves he turns to look at you. Bad idea! You're looking right at him! Mitchell tries to turn away, but he can't. He wants to say something. No...he can't. She probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway. He sees a small smile on your face and then you turn away. He forces himself to look away and leave. This is how it has to be. It hurts but I'd end up hurt either way.

Mitchell makes his way back to his room defeated. Who knew a kiss could change your life?


	5. Do You Like Being Told What To Do

You went to the range to NOT see Mitchell, but of course you did anyway.

He had looked at you like he wanted to say something, then he was gone. Not good. You needed time to think things over. You're not sure how well you can think at the shooting range, but you couldn't think of anything else.

Your shooting is REALLY off today. I wonder if Mitchell's was too.

Stop thinking about him!

You lower the gun as the targets disappear. It's probably the worst you've ever done and you're a damn good shot. You shrug and turn around and Gideon is standing there. He startles you and you jump a bit. "Jesus!" you say. "No, just me." Gideon says with his infamous smirk on his face. "Something bothering you?" he asks. "No, I'm just really tired so I can't focus," you try to smile.

"Did you come to shoot? Need to let off some steam?" You ask him. Gideon runs his hand through his hair and sighs. Why does he seem so uneasy? What's going on? "Actually, I needed to talk you to. Walk with me?" he says. "Ok...yeah."

What's this about?

You just follow him, not exactly sure where you're going. You get to a part of the building with a bunch of offices and now you're really worried. Does he know about the kiss? Shit. Gideon stops in front of a door with his name on it and opens it, holding the door open for you. Your brain goes into panic mode thinking of anything you could have possibly done.

"You can sit, princess, and don't look so worried," Gideon says and it makes you feel slightly better...maybe. You sit down and he leans against the desk off to the side of you. You cannot bring yourself to look at him.

"Am I that ugly?" he asks and you can feel him looking at you. "You're not in trouble or anything if that's what you're thinking. I just need to talk to you."

You finally find the courage to look at him and you smile nervously. "Yes, sir?" Gideon looks at you for awhile, not saying a word. You turn your head sideways slightly, questioningly. You find it hard to keep looking at him so your eyes fall to your lap.

"Bollocks...I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've done something like this." Gideon says, chuckling nervously.

Something like what? Now I'm really scared.

You look up at him, biting your lip. You catch his eyes flicker to your lips and he shifts slightly.

"I know I've treated you horribly since you've been here, but it's not personal. The truth is, I like you. Probably more than I should." He stops for a minute trying to gauge your reaction. "I've seen the way you look at Mitchell and to be honest, I want you to look at me that way."

You shift in the chair which has suddenly become very uncomfortable so you stand up and start pacing. "I wasn't aware that I was looking at Mitchell in a certain way." That's all you can think of to say. You look at Gideon and now it's his turn to feel uncomfortable, his dark blue eyes looking at everything but you.

"Am I that ugly?" You say, mocking his earlier question. Gideon smiles and shakes his head, "Far from it, love." You stop pacing and stand in front of him. "You still haven't asked me anything." He looks down at you, he's not as tall as Mitchell but you're pretty short. You bite your lip again and his breath hitches. "I'm gonna need you to stop doing that or we'll both leave this office a lot less innocent." Your eyes widen and you smirk. "Are you flirting with me, Captain?" Gideon smiles again, "I'd be an idiot if I didn't. I think you should let me take you out at least once and if you don't like it we can still be friends."

He continues talking so you decide. "Yes." You cut him off and he looks at you, "What?" You smile slightly, "I said yes, captain." You can practically see the tension leave his body.

"What about Mitchell?" Gideon asks.

He's...my friend, nothing more, but you should know..." Am I really about to tell him this? "Mitchell and I...we kissed." You look at Gideon, trying to read him. "When?" he asks. "The night we all went to the pub." You can't believe you're telling him this right now.

"Fuck me, that's why he was being so weird." Gideon says quietly. You shrug. "It was only a kiss and he's definitely trying to avoid me now so..." you trail off.

"We're all adults. If and when he's ready to talk, he will." Gideon says bluntly.

"Are you sure you would like to go out with me? I don't want you to feel pressured just because I'm your CO." You roll your eyes. "Gideon, I don't feel pressured, surprised yes, but I want to do this." You start thinking about how Mitchell might react. Gideon must see the concern on your face, "[your name], you don't have to say yes. You could always change you mind." You shake your head. "Gideon...shut up." You say, shocking yourself. He looks at you, eyebrow raised. "Shit. I'm sorry," you say quickly. Gideon laughs quietly, "Don't worry about it."

You stand in front of him and tilt your head. "Is Gideon actually speechless? I can't believe it!" You laugh. "Well, you did tell me to shut up," Gideon says looking at you. "I did, but you don't have to take orders from me, sir. YOU give the orders." You point at him. "If you knew the kind of orders I wanted to give you right now you'd run away." Gideon folds his arms over his chest and you feel yourself blush. "It takes a lot more than a few orders to scare me, no matter how interesting they are."

"If I ordered you to take your clothes off and bend over my desk, would you?" Gideon asks. Your eyes widen and you can no longer stand. You sit down and cross your legs. "You are my CO, I guess I would have to," you answer. Somehow you find the courage to look Gideon right in the eyes. You notice him grip his desk tightly. "Do you like being told what to do?" he asks. "Being in the military, I have to do what I'm told. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Unless, you mean something else...in the bedroom, perhaps?" What the fuck am I doing?

Does this make me a slut?

NO! You only kissed Mitchell and nothing has happened between you and Gideon...yet.

You're single, girl! Have fun!

You realize you've been sitting there thinking and staring into space. Gideon is looking at you. You clear your throat and say, "So when are we going out?"

"I have free time tonight." He ends the statement almost like a question. "Tonight is fine. Do I need to dress up or anything?" you ask him. "You can dress however you want, but don't expect to see me in a bloody suit."

You laugh. "I'll find something nice to wear." You stand up, getting ready to leave. "Wait." Gideon says, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous of Mitchell."

Before you are able to respond he moves closer to you and kisses you. You gasp into his mouth. This is not a gentle kiss like Mitchell's. This was a needy kiss, a kiss full of lust. Your tongues wrestling wildly. You're not even sure you're breathing right now. You grind against him and he moans. He tries to pull his mouth away from yours, but you bite his lip. He whispers "fuck" and you smile against his lips.

Just as he starts to kiss you again you pull away, licking your lips. You both are trying to catch your breath. "That was..well...perfect," Gideon says.

"That was even better than the one in my dream," you say as you open the door. Gideon's eyes widen and he asks, "What dream?" You shrug as you walk out.

The door closes behind you and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You are a bad girl... You smile as you walk back to the barracks. You're busy daydreaming as you turn a corner and you run into someone. As you look up to apologize, you get caught in that familiar, deep blue stare. "Sorry." You both say at the same time.


	6. I Can Explain Everything

Gideon sits down in one of the chairs as soon as the door closes. "I can't believe I just did that," he says to himself. "Get your shit together and stop acting like a lovesick teenager." He sighs and smiles to himself thinking about that kiss. I hope there's more where that came from. Don't think to far ahead, mate. She may not want anything more after the first date.

Date? When was the last time he used that word? "I'm going on a fucking date," he says. Ever since he got to ATLAS his life has been nothing but drills, weapons, exosuits and missions. He'd see a pretty girl here or there, but no one that made him do what he just did to you.

Then there was Mitchell. Mitchell... He could understand why you would be attracted to him. Even a tough man like himself couldn't help but to be pulled in by those deep blue eyes of his. Mitchell was also very compliant, which is something that Gideon definitely liked. Before she got here, he was the only one who had some sort of effect on me.

Gideon vehemently denied being gay. He wasn't necessarily attracted to Mitchell, he just enjoyed his company...right? I like women, yes...but Mitchell... Mitchell was a conundrum. I can't be thinking of this while I'm out with her tonight. Just as Gideon is starting to clear his mind, there's a knock on his door. "This had better be important..." he says quietly. He pulls the door open wearing his best "Fuck off" face. His face automatically changes when he sees who it is...Mitchell.

Mitchell looked like he's been through hell and back which made Gideon feel horrible. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked Mitchell. He walks into the office and sits down, "I literally ran into [your name] and she told me she was coming from here." Gideon nods, "Yeah, I told you I was asking her out." Mitchell sighs, "I kissed her, Gideon. I kissed her." Gideon lowers his head. "I know, she told me." Mitchell stands up. "She what?" He starts to pace. "Calm down, mate. I'm not mad or anything." Gideon puts his hand on Mitchell's shoulder. "She also told me that you were trying to avoid her," Gideon looks at Mitchell.

"Well, after you told me that you were planning on asking her out, I didn't want to get in the way...make things more complicated, ya know?" Mitchell sits back down. "Don't make that face, Mitchell..." Now it's Gideon's turn to pace. "I kissed her too, Mitchell...and I liked it. I told her that I was jealous that you got to kiss her and I was, but you know what else?" Gideon stops and Mitchell looks up. "I'm jealous that she got to kiss you, too." Mitchell's eyes widen and he doesn't say a word. "I'm NOT gay. I am very attracted to women, but after all these years working with you, I've become drawn to you."

Mitchell starts to laugh and Gideon starts to feel extremely insecure, angry. "What the fuck is so funny?! I just confessed one of my biggest secrets and you laugh?!" Gideon is pissed. Mitchell stops laughing, "I'm not laughing at you, its just that I think I feel the same way about you." Gideon turns and looks at Mitchell in surprise. Mitchell smiles and stands. Gideon walks over to him and pulls him into a kiss. Mitchell is stiff at first, taken by surprise, but then he is kissing Gideon back. It's one of those kisses that make you forget about everything else.

Gideon doesn't even care. He's wanted to do this for such a long time. What the fuck is wrong with you and kissing people? He shakes that thought away and continues to kiss Mitchell. You better stop this now! Before Gideon is able to pull away from Mitchell, the door opens and [your name] is standing there in shock. I didn't lock the door! FUCK!

"Fuck me," Gideon says as he walks away from Mitchell.

"I-I'm sorry," she says as she turns to leave. "Wait," Gideon stops her. She can't seem to face him. She will not turn and look at either of them. She speaks with her back turned to the both of them. "I just came to ask what time I should be ready, but I guess it doesn't matter now." Gideon sees her head drop as she finishes her sentence. "Will you turn around and look at me, please?" Gideon says. She turns slowly still not looking up at them.

"I can explain everything-" Gideon starts. She looks up, not at him but at the wall behind him, "You don't have to, I'll go."

"Don't you dare walk out that fucking door," Gideon says, "That's a fucking order!" He can see her flinch as he says the last phrase. "We obviously need to talk," he says, "Get over here and sit down." He notices that Mitchell hasn't said a word. Guess I'll do all the talking.

She walks to a chair slowly, still refusing to look at them. "LOOK AT ME!" Gideon shouts. Her head snaps up and there's sadness in her eyes.

"Is this payback?" she asks and both Gideon and Mitchell say "What?" She is talking just above a whisper, "You both know by now that I've kissed the both of you. You're upset and I understand." Mitchell is shaking his head and Gideon scoffs, "We're upset with you so we kiss each other? That's not exactly what I would call payback. Besides, you kissed us both. You're not seeing either of us exclusively or fucking either of us so, what's there to be upset about?"

She looks at Gideon then at Mitchell. "Are you both...gay?" For some reason she whispers the last word. Gideon answers first, "No, I like women, but I am attracted to Mitchell. The only thing that has happened between us in that way...was what you just witnessed." Mitchell answers, "Gideon is the first man I've been attracted to, but I like women as well." Gideon can see her trying to get her thoughts together. "So you guys are bi? Bi-curious?" she asks. They both hesitate to answer. "I guess," Mitchell says and Gideon nods slightly.

"So you're both attracted to each other, but you're both also attracted to women? To...me?" They both nod. "Man, you guys are greedy," she says lightly and you all smile. "So..about that date...is it a no go?" she asks. Mitchell and [your name] look at Gideon. "I think we all just need to talk. Preferably, somewhere less...professional. How about we all go get drinks tonight and clear our heads?" They both nod.

"Now," Gideon says, "I wanna know, are you attracted to us both?" She blushes furiously and Gideon smiles, enjoying every second. She shrugs, "Maybe."

"That's not an answer," Mitchell says. "Whose side are you on?" She looks at Mitchell. "Right now I'm on his side because I want to know the answer." He answers. She glares at them. "Okay...fine, yes. I am attracted to the both of you." Gideon smirks smugly and Mitchell claps his hands together. "You two look like you're planning something," she says looking at them through squinted eyes.

"Don't let it go to your head, boys," she says. Mitchell starts to say something, but stops. "Get on with it," Gideon says to him, "I'm pretty sure whatever you have to say will not top what she just witnessed." Mitchell clears his throat, "It doesn't bother you?" He asks [your name]. "This," he points to himself and Gideon. "No, not really. I am a little jealous that I wasn't involved though," she says nonchalantly. Gideon and Mitchell are both gawking at her now. She laughs, "Come on, Mitchell..let's go get ready for those drinks." She grabs Mitchell's arm and he goes along, still looking confused. "See you soon, Gideon." All he can do is wave as they leave.

She was jealous that she wasn't involved? What the hell was she getting at?

This girl has more secrets than I do.


	7. There's Been A Change of Plan

Why would I say that?! I wanted to be involved? What?!

You hear Mitchell say "Ow" and you realize that you're still holding his arm, squeezing it a little too hard. "Shit! I'm sorry!" you say as you release his arm. There's a long silence as you two walk out of the building. "I'm sorry," Mitchell says suddenly. "For what?" You look up at him. "That you had to find out that way," he actually looks shy. "Don't worry about it, Mitchell. I'm fine. It happened." You give him a big, cheesy smile and he laughs. "So when you said that you wanted to be involved, what did you mean?" He asks. As soon as you're about to answer you hear running footfalls behind you and your reflexes have you turning around defensively. It's Gideon. "Easy there, princess," he says, "There's been a change of plan." You and Mitchell look at each other then at Gideon. "What's up?" Mitchell asks. "We're supposed to go meet some fella from the SAS in the briefing room in 10 minutes."

"SAS? What regiment?" You ask. Gideon shrugs, "I won't know until I meet him, now let's go." Gideon starts walking and you and Mitchell follow. This is your first time going to the briefing room since you've been here. A mission? Finally! Your adrenaline is pumping. You all get to the room, but no one is there. You sit down and wait. "What do you guys think this is about?" you ask. Mitchell shrugs and Gideon says, "Hell if I know-". He starts to say something else when the door opens and you hear a familiar Scottish voice call, "Oi, numpty!"

Gideon and Mitchell look confused, but you know exactly what it means. You stand and turn, your vision blurry from unshed tears. "Holy shit! SOAP?!" You run over to him, ready to hug him, but you stop yourself. You stand up straight and salute him. "Captain MacTavish." Soap looks at you and smiles. He looks more worn out than you remember and has a new scar on his face along with the one over his left eye. "At ease and just give me a bloody hug!" he says. You smile again and run into his arms. He lifts you up off the ground and you giggle like a child. Someone clears their throat behind you and Soap puts you down.

You turn around and look at Gideon and Mitchell. "Sorry," you say, embarrassed. Soap walks over to the two men and holds out his hand. "Soap?" Mitchell says. "Just a callsign. Name's John, John MacTavish." Mitchell shakes his hand. You watch Gideon closely as he shakes Soap's hand. He gives Soap the same once-over he gave you when you first met, but its not as friendly. Uh oh. "I'm Captain Gideon and this is Jack Mitchell," he says emotionless as he shakes Soap's hand. So formal. I hope it's because they just met. "Just call me Mitchell," Mitchell says.

You're still staring at Gideon and he looks at you. You give him a small smile and you think you see one from him, but it's gone too fast. "So where are we going and what's the mission? Why do you need us?" Gideon asks. Soap looks at all three of you then speaks, "I'm sure you've all heard of Vladimir Makarov." You all nod and Soap continues, "Well, he has a very important person from Task Force 141 and we need to get him out before they decide to kill him." You try to think of what person they could possibly have that is so important. Almost everyone I know from being on in the 141 is dead. Then you remember. You feel like you can't stand anymore and you plop down into a chair. "Not Price..." Tears are threatening to fall. John Price was like a father to you. You can't lose anyone else. Not HIM. Soap sits down next to you and grabs your hand. "I know," he says, "We'll get him out, but it'll be tough. That's why I need ATLAS." Soap looks at Gideon and Mitchell. He's still holding your hand. "ATLAS has far better and superior technology and weaponry. They're keeping him in an old gulag over in Russia. It's old, but still pretty hard to get into and Makarov probably knows someone will come for Price so he has and entire fucking army covering the place." He squeezes your hand tighter and you squeeze back.

"I'm in," you say before Gideon can say a word. "I know you are," Soap smiles. Gideon looks at you then down at the hand that Soap has been holding. "If we do this, you'll only have us three," Gideon nods to you and Mitchell. "That's fine," Soap says, "I have men on the ground already."

"When do we leave?" Mitchell asks. "As soon as possible," Soap answers.

You all go to suit up. When you're done you go help Soap. "Sorry we really didn't get a chance to teach you everything," you say. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, I have you fighting by my side, just like old times." Soap smiles and gives you a fist bump. "We'll be taking jets, anything else would just take too long," Gideon says. You notice Mitchell has been really quiet. You go over to him, "You okay?" Mitchell looks at you, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess, but don't tell anyone." You smile and say, "Your secret is safe with me. I'm pretty scared too. My first mission at ATLAS and it's to save someone who is very close to me. If we mess up..." Mitchell stops you, "We won't mess up. We'll rescue your friend and we'll all go for drinks after." That makes you smile. "That makes me feel better, thanks Mitchell." He hesitates, but then he hugs you which is a little awkward because of the Exosuits, but you enjoyed it all the same. "Stop hugging like you're saying goodbye, you two. We're all going to the same place," Gideon says. You roll your eyes and walk over to him. "What?" he asks and you hug him. It takes a minute but you finally feel Gideon raise his arms and pat your back. He pulls away, "Let's go."

"Two people to a jet so pick your co-pilot," Gideon says. Right away Soap chooses you. Mitchell comes over to you and hugs you again. "Be safe," he says quietly. "You too, Mitchell. See you on the far side." He nods and walks to his jet. Gideon hasn't said a word to you after the hug, but he is already climbing into the cockpit. "See you soon," you say quietly, looking at him.

"Numpty!" Soap calls and snaps you back to reality. "Let's go save the old man," he says climbing into the cockpit. You climb into the seat behind him, securing your helmet and putting sunglasses on. "You ready?" Soap asks. "Are you?" Soap smiles, "That's my girl." He starts the jet and taxis to the takeoff area. You guys pull up next to Mitchell and Gideon, they give you a thumbs up and you return the gesture. They take off first and you and Soap are right behind them. You had almost forgotten how exhilarating this was and having Soap back made it even better.

Soap is asking you question after question just catching up with you. You guys talk and laugh and before you know it you're a few miles out from the LZ. You're about to say something to Soap when Gideon's voice comes through the headset, "LZ is hot. As soon as you land, weapons free!"

Your adrenaline is on full blast and you don't know whether to cry or laugh. It's been awhile. "Just like old times," Soap says. He goes to land next to Gideon and Mitchell. "We probably won't get to the gulag tonight," Soap says quietly. You nod and check your surroundings before exiting the cockpit. You barely have time to land on your feet when a bullet whizzes past your ear. "Shit," you gasp. You don't see Gideon and Mitchell and you don't want to risk anyone's life so you stay quiet. You look around. A few good places for cover, but mostly open land. Soap is in front of you sniping anyone he can find. He doesn't see the enemy sniper aiming at him, but you do. You lift your rifle, aim, and with one shot tango down!

Soap stands, "Let's go! We can't get held down here! There's a forest a few miles ahead. We can use it for better cover!" You nod and cover him.

A grenade explodes really close to you and you are thrown off your feet. You get up ignoring the pain on your head and keep running. Please let Gideon and Mitchell be okay. You hear Soap talking to someone. "We could some help down here!" You can't really hear anything with the explosions and gun shots, but you think you hear something about a strafing run and danger close. Danger close?! "Find some cover, girl!" Soap shouts. Cover. Cover. Okay. You look around trying not to panic and you spot what you think is an abandoned JEEP. You reach it and lean against it to catch your breath.

Suddenly, you hear a shout in Russian and then you're on the ground with a knife coming at you. You reach for your knife while trying to hold the man on top of you back. You don't know where anyone is, you're on your own. Dear God, please! You bring your hand that's holding the knife up and make a quick slash across the man's neck. You barely have time to close your eyes as blood spurts out of his neck. He falls on you and you struggle to get him off. As soon as you do, you stand, but hear a bunch of shots being fired along with a bunch of explosions. The strafing run! You duck back down behind the JEEP until it is almost completely quiet.

You stand up slowly. Dead bodies are strewn everywhere. You check the ones you pass to make sure they're not Soap, Mitchell or Gideon. The adrenaline rush is starting to wear off and you're tired. So fucking tired. You come across a badly wounded enemy that pulls out a sidearm to aim you down. He's wounded so he's slow, you're much faster. You fire your rifle from the hip and shoot him square in the head.

The forest Soap was talking about is up ahead. Thank God! The sun is starting to set so you pick up your pace. "[your name]! Where the hell are you?!" Soap's voice is full of panic over your headset. "I'm heading to the trees. Are you there already?" You ask. "Yes, all three of us are and we're all worried sick about you!" Soap says through his teeth. "I got...caught up with something, I'll be there soon. Out."

You slow down as you reach the trees, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. You've always been light on your feet and you approach the men from behind. A twig snaps under your foot and they all turn to you, weapons drawn. Mitchell drops his weapon first, "Shit! Are you okay?!" He runs over to you looking at all the blood. Soap walks over next. "I thought you were ahead of me. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Gideon looks concerned, but doesn't say anything. "It's not my blood," you say, "I was attacked by an enemy and had to slit his throat."

"Oh, thank God," Mitchell says using water from his canteen and a rag to wipe the blood off your face and neck. Soap kisses you on the forehead and goes to put his pack on. "What are you doing?" you ask. "I'm gonna move up. Got some of my guys waiting to meet up. It's only about a mile or so away from here." Soap looks at you and you walk over to hug him. "Be safe," you say. "Of course." You hold onto him a little longer and then he leaves.

"I gotta...well, you know," Mitchell says and walks deeper into the trees to relieve himself, leaving you alone with Gideon. He takes off his jacket without saying a word. "You guys seem pretty close," he says. It almost startles you because you weren't expecting him to talk. "Well, I fought side by side with him for years before coming to ATLAS so yes, we are close," you say a bit haughtily. You turn around and take your jacket off, tired of smelling like blood. When you turn back around, Gideon is standing right in front of you. He scares you, but you don't let him see that. Nothing prepares you for what he asks next.

"Did you fuck him?" Your eyes widen and you can only say "What?" quietly. "Did you fuck him?" Before you can stop yourself your hand comes across Gideon's face hard. He turns back to you, no emotion on his face. "How dare you?" you say, truly hurt. "I was dating his best friend!" Gideon stares at you and you stare right back. You refuse to answer that question and you turn away from him. I can't be this close to him anymore. Suddenly, you feel a tight grip on your arm then you're whirled back around so you're looking at him again. He's so rough...I...kinda like it. Stop. The adrenaline is wearing off and you're looking for another high. Keep your hormones in check. You're in the middle of a fucking forest, for God's sake...probably surrounded by enemies...but god, he's sexy when he's angry.

"I wanted to kill him," Gideon says. You look at him, "Soap"

"Yes! He kept fucking touching you and hugging you. I don't like that," he says.

You don't even know how to respond.

"Not to mention you had us worried sick! You had me worried and I don't like being worried," Gideon says calmly. You must have been walking backwards because next thing you know your back is against a tree. "I want to punish you for making me worry," Gideon says, his voice so close to your ear it makes you tremble. "Gideon, I-" before you can finish his lips are assaulting yours. No gentleness in this kiss, but you don't care. You like it. You love it. You bite his lip which he seemed to enjoy so much last time and he pulls your hair. "You keep doing that and I'm not sure what I'll end up doing to you," Gideon whispers in your ear.

He walks away from you palming himself through his pants. Mitchell walks out of the trees and looks at you. You must look so disheveled. "Is everything okay?" You look at Gideon then back at Mitchell, "Yes, everything is fine...actually, no it's not." Gideon looks at you and Mitchell asks, "What's wrong?" You look at Gideon again, "Gideon says he wants to punish me for making him worry. What do you think of that?" Mitchell is not as innocent as you thought, "I think it's a good idea." Your heads turns to Mitchell quickly, eyes wide. "After all, I was pretty worried too," Mitchell walks to where Gideon is standing and you get the perfect idea.

"Kiss," you say. "What?" they both answer at the same time. "Kiss and I'll let you punish me any way you want." They look at each other then at you. You lean against a tree watching as Gideon and Mitchell get closer. What is it about killing enemies that makes me so wanton? Gideon and Mitchell are kissing now and it's driving you crazy. It's not the rough kind of kiss that Gideon gave you, but a more shy and sensual kiss. Still hot. You walk over to them. Gideon stops the kiss and looks at you. What the hell am I about to do? I'm in a forest, in Russia somewhere. I need this. I could have died today. I need this. I want this. Two parts of you are conflicted.

"I want to watch," Mitchell says. You and Gideon look at him then at each other. "This won't be some lovey-dovey lovemaking. I need relief. You need to be punished. I want to fuck." Gideon says the last word with such force that your knees get weak. "If I remember correctly, you like being told what to do." You nod unable to form words. "Well then, pull your pants down and get on all fours facing Mitchell." Gideon watches as you unbutton your pants and let them fall to your ankles. You look at Mitchell as you go to pull your panties down. Gideon stops you, "I'll do that." You hear him reach for something and you feel cold metal against your skin as he uses his knife to rid you of your panties. What if an enemy finds us right now?! Don't care. "I said on all fours," Gideon nudges you.

You get on your knees and bend over. You hear Gideon let out a shaky breath behind you. You look back at him just in time to see him unbutton his pants just enough to get his cock out. "Look at Mitchell," Gideon says. You turn your head and stare at Mitchell who is rubbing himself through his pants. Gideon kneels behind you and shoves a finger inside you and you gasp. It's been so long. He adds another finger and you arch your back digging your fingers into the ground. You're trying to stay as quiet as possible but its hard. "Fuck," you say and bite your lip.

Gideon removes his fingers and you whine. Mitchell is now jerking off, rubbing himself through his pants was no longer sufficient. You hear Gideon spit on his hand and you assume he uses it on himself. One of his hands is on your back and the other he uses to guide himself in. You feel the tip enter your wetness and you're hungry for more. You don't have to wait long. Without warning, Gideon slams into you and you see stars, arching your back even more. "That's right. Take it all like the good girl you are," Gideon says with a strained voice and you love it. You feel yourself cumming already, but Gideon isn't done with you. He keeps up a brutal pace and you know you'll be sore tomorrow, but you don't care.

"Mmmm fuck me Gideon." You look back at him and his eyes are closed. He's trying to keep himself under control. Mitchell is jerking off furiously now, his head thrown back.

"Mitchell," Gideon says with a shaky voice, "Get over here and kneel in front of her." Mitchell walks over and does what he was told to do. Gideon hits your G spot and you nearly scream. "Suck it," he says. You look at Mitchell's cock which is already dripping pre cum. You lick the tip before taking it into your mouth.

"God, you dirty bitch," Gideon moans. He's thrusting in and out of you fast and hard and you suck Mitchell off at the same pace. Mitchell's hands are in your hair and he let's out a moan. "Is this what you mean when you said you wanted to be involved? Is this good enough?" Gideon spanks you and you grind against him. You moan on Mitchell's cock and it sends him over the edge. He grabs your hair and thrusts into your mouth as he cums, each thrust getting weaker. He says your name over and over again. He softens in your mouth then finds the strength to stand up and button his pants.

Gideon's thrusts are getting more erratic and he's cursing more. He spanks you again and you feel yourself cumming again. You look back at him as you do this time and that does it. Mitchell kisses Gideon and you say, "Cum for me." Gideon removes his mouth from Mitchell's and let's out a guttural moan. "Fucking hell!" he says still thrusting weakly. He pushes into you one more time, groaning and then pulls out nearly falling over. You stay on all fours for a minute catching your breath, getting your bearings straight. You sit up and realize you can't stand on your own. The two men are standing behind you and you look back while holding your arms out. "Please?" They seem to understand what you mean and come over to help you up. You fix yourself up as best you can and you start laughing. "I can't believe I just did that. WE just did that." You walk on wobbly legs to a tree so you can sit down. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," you say and both men start cracking up. You fold your arms. "Yeah, it's funny when you don't have to deal with it!"

Gideon smiles, "I'll be a little gentler next time." You look at him, "Who says there will be a next time?" You say seriously and Gideon's face falls. You laugh again, "Gotcha!"

Gideon shakes his head and sits down, "If we keep talking about a next time we'll be up all night and we need some rest. I'll take first watch because [your name] needs all the rest she can get." You shoot him a look and Mitchell laughs. "Goodnight assholes," you say with a smile as you lean your head against the tree and close your eyes.

What the fuck did I just do?


	8. What Happened?

Your head is pounding.

You hear a voice and it sounds like someone is calling your name.

The voice sounds like it's coming from miles away.

You try to open your eyes, try to call out, but you can't.

Everything hurts.

You think you finally have your eyes open, but your vision is fading in and out. You feel a hand on your face, calloused but gentle.

What happened? You try to ask whoever it is touching you, but you still haven't found your voice.

Russia. Gulag. Soap. Mitchell. Gideon...GIDEON!

Everything comes rushing back to you now. You remember landing and running. Shots were going off all around you and a grenade exploded very close to you. You open your eyes again.

Am I in the forest?

That voice is still calling your name, it's clearer now. This time when you open your eyes you are able to focus a bit better. Two men are kneeling next to you and one man is standing, yelling into his headset.

Did he say something about evac?

You feel something cool go down your throat. Water. You look at the man who gave you the water. "Mitchell," you say weakly. It doesn't even sound like you. You turn to the other man, "Gideon," you say a little louder. Gideon's eyes close in...relief, maybe and you hear Mitchell say, "Thank god!"

You suddenly remember why you're in Russia. You sit up way too fast. "Price!" you shout before your head starts spinning and you're forced to lie back down.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," Gideon warns. You look at the two men again and you remember last night. Oh my god! You look around and you're not in the forest. You're still in the open field. You look down at yourself. I'm still wearing the bloody jacket.

You sit up slowly this time. "Where's the forest?" you ask.

"You never made it. We did, but night was coming fast and we hadn't heard from you. We decided to come back to look while we still had some light," Gideon answers. Is his voice straining?

"You've been out for a few hours. We spent the night here because we didn't want to risk moving you. Must have had some crazy dream though. A few times you sounded like you wanted to scream," Mitchell adds.

Your face must be beet red. That dream was so realistic. So hot. You look at Gideon and he's staring at you. You look away quickly remembering those words he spoke to you. The things he made you do. Just a dream.

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know. We found you laying under an enemy that had his throat slit. We thought you were dead at first," Mitchell answers. Soap comes over and kneels down next to you, "Evac should be here soon." You shake your head. "No," you say, "We have to save Captain Price. That's why we're here!" Soap scoffs and shakes his head as well, "I don't want to risk anything. What if you're seriously hurt? You could have internal bleeding we don't know about."

You roll your eyes, but before you can come up with a witty remark, Gideon speaks, "If she wants to stay, fucking let her."

Soap's eyes snap to Gideon and you can cut the tension with a knife. To end this fight before it starts you clear your throat and they all look at you. "I think I can stand now, I just need some help." You hold your hands out and all three men help you stand. They let go slowly and you think you're okay, but you feel yourself falling sideways. Luckily Mitchell is standing there and he catches you. You look up at him, embarrassed. He smiles at you, "I think we should stay put for today. Let you regain more of your strength."

Gideon walks over, "We should at least try to move into those trees for more cover just in case."

Mitchell nods and looks at you, "Can you make it?"

You nod, "I may need a little help though."

Mitchell bends his knees slightly, "Get on."

You look at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Get on my back."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

You look at the other men shyly and get on Mitchell's back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You feel as though you may slow him down, but he moves with ease. He moves so smoothly that you begin to nod off. His voice wakes you, "We're almost there."

You look ahead and see the trees. You suddenly feel your face get hot as you remember that extremely vivid dream.

You must have tightened your grip on Mitchell. "Hey, I'm not gonna drop you," he says. You blush and luckily he can't see you.

Gideon and Soap move ahead of you two to make sure everything is safe. Mitchell stops and waits for the all clear. Gideon comes back out and nods. Mitchell walks into the trees and lets you down.

"Thanks," you say.

"Anytime."

You sit down and Soap pulls an energy bar out of his pack. "Eat," he tosses it to you. "Yes, sir" you say as you open it.

He comes to sit down next to you and hands you his pack. You look at him.

"I'm gonna stay here a little while to be certain you're okay then I'm moving up ahead," Soap says. You stop chewing, "What? Why?"

"A few of my men are waiting for me. I'll be fine and we'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." This sounds eerily familiar.

The time comes for Soap to leave and it makes you sad. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow," Soap says and he hugs you. He gives Gideon a look and nods at Mitchell. You watch as he walks off and turns around one more time to wave. You wave back and turn around to face Mitchell and Gideon. Mitchell smiles at you and once again Gideon just stares at you. What is his deal?

You sit against a tree and Mitchell sits next to you, looking exhausted. Gideon is busying himself doing...whatever.

You must have nodded off. You blink your eyes a few times and you hear snoring. Feeling something heavy in your lap, you look down and notice that Mitchell has fallen asleep, snoring loudly. You smile. Too fucking cute! You start running your fingers through his hair and he mumbles something and smiles. Your heart melts.

When you look up you notice Gideon sitting across from you. He looks tired, but you know he won't sleep. He looks up at you and you nod at him, telling him to come sit next to you. He stands and walks over to you. He doesn't have his jacket on so you can appreciate how well his t-shirt fits him as he walks over. He sits next to you and it looks like he wants to say something. You don't want to push him so you stay quiet and let him speak when he's ready.

"Don't make me worry like that again."

You look into his eyes and you can tell he's being sincere. "Why the hell didn't you stay with John or Soap or whatever the fuck you call him?!" His hands are balled up into fists now.

"Gideon, I'm sorry-" His hand is on the back of your neck and in a flash his lips are against yours. You gasp and kiss back. He pulls away slightly to look at you. You look into his eyes, "I'm sorry, really."

He let's you go and you look back down at Mitchell.

"One moment Soap was in front of me and the next he wasn't," you say.

"I don't like being worried." You remember from your dream.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

Gideon looks down, "I hope not, you still owe me a date." When he looks back up he's smiling, the moonlight shining on his face. God, he's handsome.

"Why me?" you ask suddenly. "Surely, there are other women at ATLAS or anywhere that you could ask out. You're a handsome man. It should be no problem for you. And...there's Mitchell." You look down at the man sleeping on your lap.

Gideon sighs before he answers, "I can't explain it. It's been so long since I've actually been on a date..." he trails off.

"Well, I'm honored that you asked me." That makes him smile again.

"Then again, I could be trying to date you just for the sex," Gideon says. You punch him in the arm. "Shut up." He laughs and shakes his head. "You know you made me jealous again," he says.

You look at him, "When? How?"

"That...Soap fella. The hugs and the flirting."

"I wasn't flirting, Gideon."

"Maybe not, but he sure was." Gideon scoffs, "Hell, I was even jealous of Mitchell giving you that piggyback ride." He puts his head in his hands, "What have you done to me? I sound like a fucking idiot."

You put your hand on his shoulder, "It's actually pretty sweet. I'm flattered, Gideon."

You nod to Mitchell, "What about him?" Gideon looks at Mitchell, "I'm attracted to him. I have feelings for him, but...it's hard to explain."

"Well, I'd totally understand if you would rather have him than me. You two have worked together for so long, you have a special connection..."

"Maybe I can be greedy and have you both," Gideon says and you laugh. "Look, right now I just want to make sure we all survive this. I may be able to explain my feelings for Mitchell eventually, but I know for sure that I want you. If I die tomorrow at least you'll know that much."

That made you really sad. "Don't talk like that, Gideon. You're not going anywhere." He looks at you. "You can't die. We still have a date, remember?" You put your hand on his cheek and he leans into it. "Get some rest, I know you need it. You know you need it." He leans down and kisses Mitchell on the cheek and then he kisses you. He can be really sweet when he wants to be.

Gideon puts his head on your shoulder. Along with Mitchell's head on your lap you feel so protected. You close your eyes.

"Nothing better happen to you tomorrow because if you make me worry again, I'll have to punish you."

Your eyes fly open and you hear Gideon laugh...


	9. Prisoner 627

*Gideon's POV*

He didn't want to wake her.

He and Mitchell had been up for awhile now prepping for today's mission. Mitchell kept catching him looking at her though he tried to play it off.

She looks so peace, so safe. He wanted her safe. After finding her the way they did yesterday, he wanted nothing more than to send her back to the ATLAS headquarters. That Soap fella had called in for immediate med evac, but of course he wasn't going to agree with him. No fucking way. He had seen how eager she was to rescue her old captain and he wasn't going to stop her.

He had fallen asleep next to her with his head on her shoulder and it was the best sleep he had gotten in a very long time. Now he had to wake her, to put her back in danger. Why didn't I just let Soap send her to safety? Gideon shakes his head at is what she wants to do.

He stands in front of her a little longer before leaning in and shaking her gently. She must have taken her hair down last night.

Some of her hair had fallen into her face, covering one side. As she shifted, Gideon pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear. He noticed a bruise on her face and wanted to fly into a rage, but that would do no good.

She blinked a few times, looked at him and smiled. His heart stopped a moment and he said, "Good morning, sunshine." She stretched, making the cutest (and most erotic) sounds he had ever heard.

"Good morning, Gideon. Good morning, Mitchell."

"How do you manage to look so great even after being injured and sleeping against a tree?" Mitchell asks rubbing his lower back. Smooth bastard, he is. Why didn't I think of that? Because you were too busy gawking at her and listening to those sweet sounds she made.

"It's a secret," she answers, smiling.

She digs around in the pack Soap left with her and says, "Oh my god! Soap is the best."

He and Mitchell look at her as she pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste. They stare at her as she brushes her teeth and rinses her mouth with water from her canteen. She finally looks at us, "What?"

Mitchell just laughs and I shake my head. "Such a woman."

"Yes I am, Gideon. Thank you for noticing."

Mitchell laughs harder.

"Just because I work with a bunch of men doesn't mean I have to start smelling like one. Mitchell stops laughing. "Heyyyyy we don't smell that bad, do we?"

"Not yet," she says with a smile.

"Have you guys heard from Soap yet?"

"No," he answers a little too quickly.

Gideon watches her stand and brush herself off and he hands her the pack with her exo suit in it and a weapon. "Thanks."

She puts her hair back up and kits up. She puts her earpiece in, "Soap, you there?"

If I hear that fuckers name one more time...

His now too familiar Scottish brogue comes over his earpiece as soon as he puts it in.

"My men and I are at the rendezvous point about a mile from you guys, I'll send you the coordinates." It's silent for awhile then, "Got em?"

"Solid copy. Be there in about 20 minutes."

She looks way too happy to be meeting back up with him. Stop you idiot. She's probably happy about rescuing her old captain.

"Ready to go?" she asks and Gideon nods. Mitchell starts walking.

Gideon wasn't necessarily religious but he found himself praying, hoping that nothing happened to her or to Mitchell. I couldn't bear it.

"We're almost there," Gideon says just to clear his mind of bad thoughts. You all continue walking and then you hear voices. She walks a bit faster when she spots Soap. "Captain!" she yells and Gideon is just about to respond when he stops himself and realizes she was talking to Soap not to him. Soap and the men he was talking to turn at the sound of her voice. Gideon notices the men staring and first he thinks it's because they have never seen exo suits before. Then he notices their eyes are following her. He stares them all down. Fucking bastards. He walks over to where she's standing next to Soap and he introduces you all to his men. Roach? Worm?...what's with these names?

Soap is explaining something about Prisoner 627 and the easiest way to get to him. Enough talking, let's go. As you all get ready to go, you grab her and kiss her forehead. You don't know what made you do it, but you had to. She looks at you and kisses your cheek. Your heart melts.

"Stay within sight," he says,"You hear me?"

She nods and smiles "Yes, sir."

He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he can't shake as he watches her walk. He looks away from her and notices Soap staring. He must have seen their whole exchange. Good.

Gideon nods at Soap and he turns away quickly. Gideon smiles to himself.

*Mitchell's POV*

Mitchell had noticed how Gideon acted around Soap but didn't say a thing. It's none of my business. He has also noticed how Gideon seemed to watch every move [your name] made after she was hurt. He understood how worried he must be, but he wondered if there was some other reason.

Mitchell had dreamed of her last night. The kind of dream you really don't want to have when other people are around. Luckily, he had woken up first and was able to hide any evidence of a reaction to said dream. I shouldn't be thinking of her in that way anyway. You can't help the kind of dreams you have! I know but still...

After waking, he stood up and looked at his two friends still sleeping. He had never seen his captain look so peaceful before. She's making everything better for him. For us.

He smiled just as Gideon started to wake up. His gaze shifts to her and he can't look away. Gideon notices, "What would she think if she woke up and saw you staring at her like that?" Mitchell smirks and looks away.

He catches Gideon staring at her, too. Hypocrite. Gideon pushes some hair out of her face and Mitchell can see him grimace when he sees the bruise. Other than that bruise her skin is flawless.

She starts to wake up and Mitchell can't get over how beautiful she looks even after sleeping against a tree. He actually says it out loud and wants to slap himself. Real smooth.

You guys suit up and start walking to meet up with Soap and his guys. As you all get closer and hear voices, Mitchell can actually see Gideon tense up as she runs over to Soap.

Mitchell starts to walk away as Soap finishes briefing everyone, but stops when he sees Soap looking at something. He turns in the direction Soap is looking in and catches you kissing Gideon on the cheek. Soap clenches his jaw as Gideon looks at him and nods. Not good. At all.

Mitchell could kind of understand the way Soap felt though he had tried to block all those feelings. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously over that kiss on the cheek. There was no denying that he wanted you no matter how big he tried to build up that wall. Gideon. He wants her. Think about that. Yeah, he wanted you, but didn't he want Gideon too?

He had woken up but pretended to still sleep as Gideon and [your name] talked last night. He had heard Gideon say that he wanted her, but that he was still having a hard time explaining his feelings for Mitchell. He completely understood. What he couldn't let go was the fact that it was becoming impossible for him to block his feelings for her. Damn it. Just focus on the mission for now.

He is snapped out of his reverie by Gideon calling his name. "I told her already now I'm telling you. Stay in our sight! I don't want to lose either of you today."

"Yes, sir." Mitchell squeezes Gideon's hand.

*Your POV*

You guys approach the gulag and are immediately met with hostility. "Contact!" you shout and start aiming at anyone you see.

"Hostiles on the third floor! Roach use your M203!" Soap shouts. Gideon has a better idea. He uses his grapple and shoots it at the enemy. He retracts the grapple along with the enemy and smashes his face into the ground. "Let's go!" he yells.

You have made it into the gulag and you check every cell you can while defending yourself. You become more nervous when every cell turns up empty. Where is he?

The guy named Roach plants a breaching charge on the wall and you guys walk through the hole into the showers. You are so eager that you don't notice the hostiles on the second floor. A bullet grazes your arm and you bite your tongue so that you don't scream. Luckily none of the man saw it.

"There's a hole at the far end of the showers!" Gideon yells, "Maybe that will get us somewhere!"

You nod and follow closely. You all end up in a tunnel and slide down a slope bringing you further underground. At the end of the tunnel is a cell with a huge door.

"Mitchell, plant a mute charge. [Your name], breach," Gideon orders.

Mitchell plants the charge as your pull the door off the hinges. Exo suits are the best.

Before you have time to defend yourself, a fist crashes into your face and you're on the ground with an AK-47 aimed at you. "Drop it!" You hear Soap say. Captain Price looks at you, "[your name]?"

"Sir." Mitchell helps you up.

"Let's get the hell out of here! The Navy will be starting the bombardment-" as soon as Soap says that the building shakes. "Move it!"

"There should be a chopper waiting for us out there!" Soap says.

You all make it outside before the building is completely destroyed and jump into the chopper.

Mitchell is sitting next to you and Gideon is across from you. Price and Soap are still standing. Price turns to look at you as you wipe blood from your mouth. "Sorry about that, love," he says. You shake your head, "You didn't know sir. It's great to see you again," you say with a huge smile. "I wish it were under better circumstances," Price says.

"Oh shit," you hear Gideon say looking at you, eyes wide. "You're bleeding!" He says.

"I know. A bullet grazed my arm," you look down at the wound, "It's really not that bad." Everyone is looking at you now.

"No!" Gideon says, "Your side!"

You look down and notice the pool of blood on the seat next to you and you suddenly feel the pain. "Oh" is all you have time to say before your vision goes black.

Not again...


	10. It's Your Fault

*Mitchell's POV*

Everyone is panicking now and she is slumped against his shoulder.

The amount of blood she is losing is staggering.

He can imagine the amount of blood he had lost when he lost his arm. This was different. This was happening to someone else, someone he cares about...again.

He had already lost his best friend a few years ago and he didn't want to go through that again.

His vision is suddenly blurry and he blinks back tears. "Come on, [your name]...stay with me...us," Mitchell says quietly as Soap and Gideon shout orders at the pilot.

She's unresponsive and it's scaring him. He puts more pressure on the wound, his hands quickly becoming covered in blood.

They land and Mitchell is still in a daze. Gideon shouts his name and he looks at him. "Carry her inside!"

Mitchell looks down at her. She's so pale. His hands are covered in her blood. He lifts her and she's nothing but dead weight in his arms. Gideon is ahead of him and looks back every now and then, worried. Mitchell assumes they're still in Russia somewhere. I have no idea how long we were on that helicopter. He gets inside of a run down building and sees hospital beds with other injured soldiers on them. A makeshift hospital?

Soap and Gideon are running ahead looking for a doctor or anyone that can help. "She's been shot!" you hear Gideon shout at a man in scrubs. Gideon looks almost as pale as she does. The doctor ushers you into a room and you put her down gently. "You all have to leave!" the doctor orders. Gideon looks fit to burst but leaves the room. The last thing Mitchell sees as the door closes is the nurse putting an oxygen mask on her face and the doctor tearing her jacket open.

Mitchell's legs give out and he plops down into a chair. He looks at Gideon and Soap. Soap is leaning against the wall with his head in his hands and Gideon is just standing in the middle of the hall staring at the door.

Soap mumbles something. "What?" Gideon says quietly and turns to face Soap. "This is your fault," Soap repeats calmly. Mitchell sees Gideon's hands ball up into fists. Oh no.

"If you would have just let her leave the first time she got hurt this wouldn't have happened," Soap continues.

Gideon moves closer. "Shut up," he says quietly.

"She could be dying in there and it's your fault!" Soap shouts.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gideon shouts and lunges at Soap. Mitchell jumps up and grabs for Gideon but he's already pummeling Soap.

"Stop!" Mitchell yells and pulls Gideon away. Gideon is breathing heavily and Mitchell swears he sees tears in his eyes.

"This is not what she would want, Gideon. You know that," Mitchell says. "And you," he turns to Soap, "This is no one's fault."

Soap gives Mitchell a look and walks away wiping his lip.

Gideon sits down and shakes his head, "Fuckin tosser!"

Mitchell sits next to him, "She'll be fine. She's strong..." He tries to sound certain, but his voice waivers. Gideon looks at him and now he's sure there are tears in his eyes. "What if she's not fine? What he said...he's right. I should have let her go!"

"No, Gideon, she would have stayed no matter what," Mitchell tries to comfort him. "You can't stop bad things from happening. They just happen," Mitchell says sadly. "Unfortunately, it seems to happen to people we love and care about." Mitchell's mind flashes back to Will's funeral. When he looks at Gideon again he's looking down at the floor. Mitchell puts an arm around Gideon's shoulders and pulls him to his chest.

"You don't always have to be so strong. You don't always have to be the protector," he says. He can feel Gideon's body shaking and it brings tears to his eyes.

Mitchell doesn't know how long he held Gideon that way or how long they were there. Period.

Gideon finally sits up when he hears the door open and he jumps out of the chair. Mitchell stands up and he's not sure if he wants to hear what the doctor has to say. The doctor's scrubs are covered in blood and he looks tired. He doesn't say anything as he takes his gloves and mask off.

"Well?" Gideon says anxiously, "How is she?"

The doctor sighs before answering, "She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to remove the bullet and close her up. Luckily, the bullet hit nothing vital."

"Can we see her?" Mitchell asks.

"Yes, you can. She's still under so I don't know how responsive she'll be but I'm sure when she wakes up, you two will be the ones she wants to see." Both Gideon and Mitchell nod and the doctor walks off. They look at each other then at the door. Mitchell knows that Gideon won't do it so he moves forward and opens the door...

*Gideon's POV*

He couldn't do it. He couldn't go into that room. I don't want to see her like that.

Mitchell opens the door and walks in first. He looks back at Gideon, "It's okay. I'm here," he says. Gideon takes a deep breath and follows behind Mitchell. He freezes when he hears the beeping sound. I can't...

He's about to turn around and leave when he feels Mitchell's hand on his shoulder.

He looks at Mitchell and nods.

Mitchell walks over to the bed. Gideon finally looks at her and he nearly breaks down. My god...she's so pale. She looks so small and weak.

She was always a small woman, but somehow she looked even smaller in that bed.

She shouldn't have all those tubes and machines around her. If she could see herself she would probably be cursing at the doctor. Gideon smiles to himself.

She's sleeping and she doesn't look like she's in any pain. Thank God. Gideon finally finds the strength to move closer. He just looks at her. I'm sorry, so sorry. He takes her hand in his. So small. So fragile. Please forgive me. And almost as if Mitchell was reading his mind he says, "It isn't your fault, Gideon."

He looks up into Mitchell's eyes and smiles. "Thanks, mate."

Gideon thinks of a million things he wants to say to her.

That fucking beeping is driving him crazy.

"Hey, [your name]," Gideon says, "I know you can hear me and I need you to wake the fuck up."

Mitchell laughs. "She's stubborn. She'll wake up when she wants."

"She'll wake up when I tell her because I'm her captain," Gideon says jokingly.

Suddenly Mitchell asks him something that almost stops his heart. "Do you love her?"

Gideon's head pops up and he squints his eyes at Mitchell. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you love her?" Mitchell asks looking Gideon right in the eye. "Mitchell, I...I don't know." Gideon looks away unable to look Mitchell in the eye any longer. "What does it matter? I can't even protect her properly."

Mitchell runs his hand through his hair, frustrated, "It's not your job to protect her. Once you get that through your thick skull maybe you'll think more clearly." Mitchell sits down and all is quiet except for the beeping. The goddamn beeping.

Gideon realizes he's still holding her hand. He finally lets go and sits down. He's tired. Exhausted. When he looks over at Mitchell his eyes are closed and he assumes he has fallen asleep. Gideon closes his eyes and out of nowhere Mitchell begins to sing. His eyes fly open and he looks over at Mitchell who still has his eyes closed. His voice is so haunting. So beautiful. I never knew...

Mitchell continues to sing. Gideon has no idea what song it is, but he doesn't care as long as Mitchell doesn't stop.

His eyes close again as Mitchell's song blocks out the beeping. He focuses on Mitchell's voice until it's all he can hear and soon he hears nothing at all.


	11. I Want To Go Home

It's dark. So, so dark.

Am I dead? Where am I?

You hear a voice and you begin to follow it. You follow and follow until you see a light.

Maybe I really am dead this time.

The voice you hear is singing a song and it is guiding you towards the light.

Here goes nothing...

You open your eyes. You are in a bed and you have an IV in your arm and a tube coming out of your nose. You realize the singing is coming from in the room. You try to sit up but you're weak and in pain. Ow! What the... You look to your left. Mitchell. Mitchell is the one singing. He has his eyes closed, so focused on his singing that he doesn't realize you've woken up. You look to your right and Gideon is fast asleep. It makes you smile. You have two of your favorite people with you. Where's Soap?

Mitchell finishes his song and his eyes are still closed.

"That was beautiful," you say weakly. Mitchell stands up so fast that the chair he was sitting in falls over. "[your name]?"

"Uh yeah, who else would it be?" You say and try to laugh but it hurts. You slide your hand down your side and find the source of the pain. Your stomach is wrapped in bandages. Before you can ask Mitchell says, "You got shot." He looks over at Gideon, "He's been blaming himself." You look over at Gideon. "Why would he do that?" Mitchell shrugs, "He thinks he's supposed to protect everyone..." he stops but you can tell he has more to say.

"What is it Mitchell?" Mitchell looks at you nervously and sighs, "Soap blamed him. He said that if Gideon would had made you leave that this wouldn't have happened."

Soap said that?!

You shake your head. "It's no one's fault but my own."

"Maybe when you tell him he'll believe it. I've told him more than once that it wasn't his fault but he won't listen to me."

You both look at Gideon and almost as if he can sense it, he wakes up. He blinks a few times before realizing that you're awake. You can see a small smile on his face. "You gave us quite a scare there, girl. Don't do it again," he says.

His eyes are red-rimmed and you have a feeling its not from the sleep. He won't exactly make eye contact with you.

"I'm gonna go tell the doctor you're awake," Mitchell says. He kisses your forehead and walks out. Gideon still won't look at you.

"Gideon, look at me," you say. It takes him awhile but he finally looks at you and his eyes are full of unshed tears. You hold your hand out to him and he walks over to hold it.

"I think I signed up for the wrong job." You try to lighten the mood and Gideon starts to laugh. That laugh slowly turns into something else. He's crying. Gideon is crying. You squeeze his hand, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he says quietly.

"It happened and now its over. You can't change it now."

He rubs your knuckles with his thumb.

"It's not your fault. You didn't shoot me."

"I know but-" he starts.

"Shut up, Gideon. Mitchell told me that you've been blaming yourself and I need you to stop," you say. Gideon looks at you and you reach up to touch his face. He closes his eyes and rubs his cheek into your hand. "If you blame yourself again I'll shoot you." He looks at you and smiles, "I actually wouldn't put it past you." You want to laugh, but you remember how much it had hurt last time so you just smile.

The door opens and Mitchell walks back in with the doctor...and Soap. Gideon's grip on your hand tightens and you squeeze back as a warning. You notice Soap has a cut on his lip and a slightly black eye. You look at Gideon and frown. Men...

The doctor comes over and you immediately ask, "When can I leave?" The doctor looks at you and shakes his head, "You need more rest. You lost a lot of blood and you need time to heal."

You roll your eyes, "I think I would heal better in a more...familiar place. The doctors at ATLAS can help me just as well. They probably have better stuff than..whatever this place is."

"I wouldn't recommend traveling..." the doctor starts.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" You say loudly. I must sound like a child right now, but I don't care.

"I already see that I won't be able to stop you no matter what I say, but can you at least stay one more night so I can monitor you?" He asks. You sigh, "I guess." The doctor smiles.

"Can you please take all this shit off me? And can I have something to eat, I'm starving," you say.

"She's baaaaack," you hear Mitchell say. Soap smiles and Gideon laughs. The doctor starts to remove the IV and the tubes. "I'll go see about getting you some food."

"Great," you say. The beeping has stopped and you hear Gideon take a deep breath. It must have been bothering him too.

Soap walks over to you and you glare at him. "What the hell is your problem?" You ask him.

"I'd rather talk about this when we're alone," he looks at Gideon and Mitchell then back at you. "No," you say defiantly, "We'll talk about it right now, John." You can see him flinch. You never use his real name.

"How dare you accuse my captain, my friend of causing this?" You ask and Soap stammers, "I...I was angry. You know people say and do things they don't mean when they're angry."

"Actually, that's not true. I've found that people tend to let their real feelings out when they're angry."

Soap looks at you unsure of what to say.

"We were all working towards the same goal: saving Captain Price and we achieved that goal. What happened to me is no one's fault. I got shot and I'm alive. Even if I would have died I wouldn't want any of you blaming yourselves. Now apologize," you look at Soap and he widens his eyes. "I-" he starts and you cut him off, "Apologize."

Soap looks at Gideon reluctantly and says, "I didn't mean what I said. I'm...sorry."

You can see how tough that was for him, but you're glad he did it.

Price walks into the room which is awkwardly silent now. "What did I miss?" He asks and walks over to you. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" You ask and Price gives you that "cut the shit" look and you just smile. "It's nothing sir. Everything is fine now."

You sit up carefully to hug him and he whispers to you, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." You smile, "Yes, sir."

"I heard you already had demands." You shrug, "I just asked for food...and to go home." Price just shakes his head.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." He looks at you. "I'll be okay captain. I just need to be somewhere familiar. Somewhere a little safer than this. ATLAS has the best doctors, I'll heal in no time."

"You better."

Price gives you another hug and and leaves the room. You're alone with Mitchell, Gideon and Soap again. Where the hell is that food?

You suddenly realize that you really have to use the bathroom. You look under your blanket and of course you're only wearing a gown. You know you probably won't be able to get up and walk without some help. You look at the three men suddenly shy. "Can one of you..." you start to say and they all turn to look at you. You're pretty sure you're red now. "Can someone please help me out of bed. I need to..."

The men look like they're about to turn just as red as you. Mitchell finally says, "Let's go" and walks over to the bed. You pull the blanket off revealing the small gown and your bare legs.

"I'll give you some privacy," Soap says not looking at you and he leaves the room. Mitchell and Gideon are looking at you. You swear Gideon has a small smirk on his face. "Have you never seen legs before gentlemen?" Mitchell has the decency to blush and look away. Gideon continues to look. The man has no shame.

You drape your arm around Mitchell's shoulders as you swing your legs over the side of the bed. Mitchell holds on to you as you lower yourself to the ground slowly and wince.

"Are you okay?" Mitchell asks. You nod. He's too tall to you move your arm down to his back for support. Mitchell has a good grip on you and you feel stable, "Ok...let's go."He nods and starts walking. You look back and Gideon is still looking at you but not at your face. You feel a draft and realize the gown is open in the use your free arm to try and hold the gown closed, "Stop it, Gideon!" He looks up at you smiling, "Nice...legs."

You glare at him and Mitchell opens the door. The last thing you see is Gideon wink as the door closes.

You make it to the bathroom and when you're done you come out and Soap is standing with Mitchell outside the door. "Hey Soap." He looks at you and averts his eyes quickly. They're just legs... You roll your eyes inwardly.

"I..uh..brought you some clothes," Soap says.

"Thank you very much. I was getting tired of all you acting weird because of my legs."

Mitchell laughs and Soap smiles still avoiding looking down. You take the clothes from Soap and go back into the bathroom. You take the hospital gown off and look at yourself in the mirror. There's a scar on your arm from where the bullet grazed you. Your stomach is bandaged tightly so you can't see how bad that wound is. You look at the pile of clothes Soap got you and your bra is there along with a clean pair of underwear. YES!

You put everything on, happy to be in clothes again. Ugh, I look horrible. I need a long shower and more sleep. When you come out of the bathroom this time Soap isn't there. Mitchell looks at you and smiles, "Better?"

"So much better."

Your legs feel a little stronger now that you have been able to walk, but you still use Mitchell for support as you walk back to your room. Gideon is standing outside the door when you get back. "Took you long enough woman."

You make a face at him and walk closer, "How fast did you expect me to move, captain?" He smiles at you and opens the door. He helps you get back in bed, his hands lingering on you hips a little longer than necessary. You lay down and look at him, "You look like shit."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Someone thought it was a good idea to get shot and scare the shit out of everyone so I haven't been able to rest properly." At that moment the door opens and the nurse walks in with some food. "Finally," you say. It's not what you would get at ATLAS but it's food and you eat what you can. "Aren't you guys hungry?" Both Gideon and Mitchell say no. Mitchell looks exhausted, "I was going to see if they had any extra beds or something so Gideon and I could get some rest before leaving tomorrow."

"I'm fine in the chair, mate," Gideon says. "Well, I'm not. I haven't slept yet. I'm gonna try to find a bed," Mitchell kisses your forehead again and nods at Gideon and leaves the room.

"I don't want you sleeping in that chair again. You need better rest than that."

Gideon looks at you with a serious look on his face, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Gideon, I'll be fine. I think I'm out of immediate danger."

He runs his hand through his hair and suddenly his face is right in front of yours, your noses almost touching. "Can you stop being so stubborn for once in your life," he says quietly. You look into his eyes, "That's something coming from one of the most stubborn men I know."

You subconsciously lick your lips and you can hear Gideon's shuddering breath. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now for making me worry like that," Gideon says and his lips brush against yours. We can't. Not here, not now. You move away and slide over on the bed. Gideon looks at you and you touch the space on the bed next to you. "You need to sleep in a bed, sir." He looks at the bed and then at you. He climbs in next to you and drapes his arm over your body. "Is this okay?" he asks.

"It's fine." You look at him and bring your hand up to run through his hair. His eyes close and you smile. He's asleep before you know it and you soon follow.


	12. That's Not Very Professional

*Gideon's POV*

She was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. It had been awhile since he had been so taken with a woman.

He knew she was injured, but he still couldn't help wanting to have his way with her right then and there.

When she had told him to lay down with her there was nothing sexual about it. He had woken up and she was literally wrapped around him. It was the sweetest thing to wake up to.

He still felt a pang of guilt when he thought about her being hurt. There was no way he deserved anything from her after that.

Her shirt had ridden up a bit while she slept and he could see the bandages around her stomach. He winces and gets out of the bed slowly so as not to wake her. She makes a sound in her sleep and he thinks she's just having a dream. The noises are getting louder and she starts to thrash almost as if she's fighting someone.

Shit! She might hurt herself! "Bollocks!" He grabs her shoulders and tries to get her body under control. He shakes her gently and says her name a few times until her eyes open and she looks around in confusion. "I want to go home," she says sadly and starts to cry. His heart breaks for her, "Soon. We'll be home soon." She looks at him and wipes her tears. He's about to tell her something when the door opens and the doctor walks in.

"How are you this morning?" The doctor asks her. She gives her best smile, "Great." The doctor comes over to the bed with a few bandages in his hands. "I want to change that dressing before you leave." Gideon knows he can't stand to be in the room for that, "I have to...excuse me," he says as he walks to the door and leaves the room. He sits in one of the chairs outside her room. He feels like shit.

Mitchell comes walking down the hall looking all bright eyed. Of course. "Hey Gideon, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Why are you out here? What's going on in there?"

"The doctor is changing her bandages. I couldn't stay in there while he did that. I don't want to see that right now. I'm not ready."

Mitchell nods, "I understand. By the way, Soap is going to drive us back to the LZ so we can get home."

"That's great," Gideon says trying to sound enthusiastic, but he doesn't even believe himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Mitchell asks and Gideon knows he won't be able to lie his way out of this one.

"I'm not right for her," he says. Mitchell looks confused now. "What are you talking about? You guys haven't even been on a proper date yet."

"It doesn't matter," Gideon says, "I'm not good for her."

Mitchell shakes his head, "Let's just wait til we get back to talk about this."

The doctor walks out of the room at that moment and says, "She's good to go, gentlemen. Take good care of her."

"Will do," Mitchell says and Gideon just nods. Mitchell walks into the room and Gideon can't bring himself to face her right now because he knows she'll ask him what's wrong and he can't lie to her. It's never going to be the right time to tell her what you need to tell her, but I have to. He walks down the hall away from her room.

"I need to get the fuck out of here," he says quietly.

*Mitchell's POV*

When he walked into the room she was sitting in a chair trying to put her boots on.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" he asks.

"Probably not, but I don't care." She gets the boot on but he sees her make a painful face and before she goes to tie the laces he says, "Let me." He kneels in front of her and laces the boots up. "Thanks, Mitchell."

"Don't mention it."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Soap is ready to take us back to the LZ whenever we're ready."

"Good, let's go," she says and Mitchell laughs, "So eager."

"You bet your ass I am." She stands slowly and he offers her his arm for support. "Thank you, sir." She takes his arm and you both start walking. She seems a little stronger but we're still gonna have to keep an eye on her. You two approach Gideon and he gives you a small smile. "Soap is waiting for us outside," he says and starts walking. Gideon is acting too weird. She's going to know something's up. "What's wrong with Gideon?" she asks. See! "Hell if I know," he lies. You don't want to know.

Mitchell tries not to think about how hurt she'll be when and if Gideon tells her that he's giving her space. He knows she'll try to act tough, but she'll be falling apart on the inside. He knows all he can do when that time comes is be there for her.

He thinks about what Gideon said. He's not right for her? I hope this doesn't have something to do with her injury...

Sometimes his captain could be a real idiot...

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

*Your POV*

Gideon had been acting really strange towards you since you all go back to Atlas, but you didn't think much of it. Just Gideon being Gideon. You healed pretty quickly and Ilona and Mitchell made sure you didn't do too much. While Mitchell and Ilona had spent time with you almost every day, you saw Gideon only 4 or 5 times. Maybe he's just been busy.

Every time you asked Mitchell about him, he would clam up and now you definitely suspected something was wrong. That was it. You were going to confront him and find out what the hell his problem was.

You knew what time he usually ate dinner so you went to the mess hall around the same time. You spot him sitting by himself. Good. You get some food though you're not really hungry and approach the table he's sitting at. He doesn't see you until you are literally standing right in front of him. He drops his fork and avoids eye contact.

You drop your tray on the table angrily and sit. "Hell Gideon," you say. "Hey," he says still not looking at you.

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" You say "fuck" a little loudly and the people at the next table look at you.

"I've been busy," Gideon says.

"If you think that bullshit answer will satisfy me, you're wrong."

He looks uncomfortable. Hmm? "You've been avoiding me ever since we got back. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, its..." he stops. "It's what, Gideon?"

"I'm seeing someone and I had to stay away because of my feelings for you..."

Your heart drops, but you can't let him see that. No.

"Oh...well, congratulations, but you know you didn't have to avoid me. I would much rather you tell me that than avoid me." You hope he can't see your eyes which are now shining with tears. You look down. "I'm happy for you. I told you, you could have whoever you want." You smile at him making sure to look away quickly.

You haven't eaten a thing. You have to get out of there.

"I'm pretty tired," you say, "I'm gonna head back to my room." You stand up and start to walk away. You swear you hear him call your name and tell you to wait, but you block everything out. You feel like you're walking in slow motion as the tears finally spill over. I wasn't supposed to have feelings for him anyway. It always ends this way.

You make it back to your room before breaking down. Ilona is there and you don't even care. She doesn't ask questions she just rubs your back as you curl up on your bed and cry.

*Gideon's POV*

He had seen that look on her face when he told her, but she had quickly changed it. She had been quick to get up and leave after. He had called after her but she just kept walking. I need to talk to her. She probably wants nothing to do with me anymore.

He hadn't told anyone about this woman. He wasn't sure how serious it was. Not very serious since you're still in love with..OK! OK!

There's a knock on his door and he really doesn't want to answer it. Whoever is at the door is persistent and he knows he better answer. He pulls the door open and it's Ilona. "You asshole!" she says and people just happen to be walking by when she says it. She turns around, "What the fuck are you looking at?" The guys rush off.

"Ilona..." Gideon starts and she pushes past him forcing herself into his room. He sighs and closes the door.

"What is your problem, Gideon?"

He shakes his head, "There is no problem."

She moves closer to him so that she's looking right in his face, "Try telling [your name] that."

He lowers his head at that statement. Damn. "I didn't do it to hurt her," he says. "Well, you did! She would hate me if she found out I was telling you, but she's hurt." Her accent somehow seems stronger. "You need to fix this and soon!" Ilona says before storming out.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" he says to himself. How can I even get her to talk to me?

"Fuck!" he says loudly.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

He's walking to her room now. I don't even know what to say. Think of something you idiot!

As he gets closer to her room he gets more nervous. You have to do this now.

He stands in front of her door and is about to knock when the door opens suddenly. It's her. He loses all ability to speak as she looks up at him. "Oh hey, Captain," she says.

We're back to captain now, are we?

"[Your name], you look well," he says. You look well? Nothing better than that? "Thanks."

Gideon stands there awkwardly and when he goes to speak she speaks as well. "I'm sorry-," he says. "I have to-" she says. She laughs a little and looks down.

"Is there something you wanted captain?" Yes. You. Gideon is rarely at a loss for words, "I, uh...well I wanted to say...I'm sorry," he finally gets out.

"Sorry for what?" she asks. So we're going to play this game? "You know what."

She looks at him but it's almost as if she looks through him. "So how's everything going?" she asks. Don't let her change the subject.

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

She hesitates and sighs,"Yeah...okay." She holds the door open and he walks in. "Thanks." He sits in a chair at her desk and she sits on her bed. As far away from me as possible...

Gideon notices the box of tissues on her bed and the tissues in her garbage bin. He sighs, "[Your name], I'm sorry if I hurt you." He looks at her and notices that she won't look up. Please don't be crying. She looks at him and...damn it! Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Captain, if you're happy there's no reason to apologize for that," she tries to smile.

"Please don't cry," he says practically begging.

"I'm sorry," she says and wipes her eyes. The next question she asks catches him off guard. "What is she like?" He clears his throat, "She's..uh...nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"She's pretty."

"Well, I'm sure she is. She must be if she caught your eye."

This conversation is getting way too awkward for Gideon. He decides to change the subject. "How's the wound?"

"It's better. Still gives me pain, but its healing well. I'll probably have a scar forever, but scars are pretty cool," she says enthusiastically. Scarred forever and there's nothing I can do about it.

It's quiet for awhile and Gideon wants to spill his heart out to her.

I love you. I fucking love you and I don't know how or why. I'm not one to believe in fate, but once I saw you I knew. I'm only seeing this other woman because I don't think I deserve you.

"Captain?" you hear her say. "Are you okay? I called you like five times."

Gideon laughs, "Maybe its because you keep calling me captain and not Gideon. She just nods.

"I want us to remain friends. Are you okay with that?"

She takes way too long to answer. Aw, hell. "Captain, I..." she looks down again. He starts to get frustrated, "Please, call me Gideon. I've told you that before."

"That's not very professional, sir," she snaps back.

"Fucking hell!" he says loudly and slams his fist on the desk. He stands up and walks over to her. She won't look at him. He puts his hand on her chin and lifts her head. There are tears in her eyes, "I think you should go," she says, "Please." She moves her head away from his hand.

He wants to say something, but he thinks its better if he doesn't.

As he walks towards the door there's a knock. He opens the door and it's Mitchell. He can see the change in Mitchell's face right away when he sees who it is. "Hey Gideon. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to her, but we're done now and I'm leaving."

"Oh okay. Is she alright?"

Gideon nods, "I think so."

Suddenly she's standing by the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Mitchell. Come on in."

Gideon walks out and Mitchell walks in. The door closes before he can say anything. I wonder what that was about? He starts walking away. Why was Mitchell coming to see her? Do I wanna know why? Not really. They couldn't be...no way! It's none of your business anyway.

Forget about it. If she wants to be professional, I can be professional.

Can I?


	13. I Need A Drink

*Mitchell's POV*

He had come to see her after Ilona had told him that she wasn't doing so well. He knew Gideon had told her something, but Ilona wouldn't tell him what.

"I'll let her tell you," she had said.

When he knocked on her door and Gideon answered he wasn't sure what to think. Gideon looked upset, but Gideon ALWAYS looked upset. She had told Mitchell to come in without a second glance at Gideon.

He came inside and sat down and she was smiling until he asked about Gideon. She just stood in the middle of her room and cried. He stood up to go over and hug her, but before he could she crashed into him and held on for dear life. "Shhhh," he comforted her as he rubbed her back. She finally calmed down and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said and sat down on her bed.

He sat down next to her but he didn't say a thing. He would let her speak when she was ready.

"Did you know?" she asks him. "Know what?"

"About Gideon's girlfriend." Mitchell's eyes widen, "No. I swear I didn't. Who is she?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to know."

Mitchell couldn't help feeling a little sad. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"I don't know why I'm letting it bother me like this," she says, "It's not like he and I were official or anything. Right?"

"Right," he answers. Mitchell can tell she's hurt. He grabs her shoulders and makes her look him in the eye, "Its okay if you're upset. You can cry and scream if you need to. You don't always have to be so tough." He realizes he said almost the exact same thing to Gideon in Russia.

"I'll be okay, Mitchell."

"I know you will."

She sighs, "I need a drink."

Mitchell laughs, "Me too. We haven't been for a good time in awhile. Wanna go somewhere?"

"OK. Yeah!" She smiles and it makes him smile. She's so beautiful when she smiles. Hell, she's even beautiful when she cries.

"Well I'll go so you can get ready."

"Okay, see you soon."

*Your POV*

Mitchell knocks on the door as soon as you finish putting your shoes on.

You packed your "fuck me" heels but you never planned on wearing them. Tonight you were wearing them. You needed to. They made you feel sexy and you needed to feel something other than sad.

You open the door and Mitchell's face lights up. "Hey...hey," he says.

"Hey to you too."

He looks down at the black dress you're wearing and your shoes. "Well, am I a lucky man or what?" he says. "Ready to go?"

You grab your purse and jacket, "Yup, let's go." You walk to his JEEP and he opens the door for you. "My lady," he says with a slight bow. You laugh and climb into the car, "Thank you, sir."

As he walks around the front of the car you finally notice his outfit. Wow. A white button up shirt that shows off his arms really well and black jeans that show off his...STOP!

He gets in the car and starts it. He puts his hands on the steering wheel and you realize you always forget about his arm. It's usually covered so its easy to forget about.

"You look great," you tell him.

"Me? You're gonna be turning heads tonight," Mitchell says and you blush. "I feel a little overdressed." Mitchell looks at you, "You look fine."

"Where are we going?"

"I know a nice place not too far from here. Good food and good drinks."

"Sounds great."

You two talk and laugh the whole way there. He makes you feel so comfortable and you love it.

Mitchell parks and opens the door for you again. "Thanks again," you say. He offers his arm and you take it, stroking the smooth metal with your thumb. You notice some men that walk by stare at you and it makes you feel pretty damn good.

You guys reach the restaurant and Mitchell walks over to tell the maitre d' how many guests, but he turns around quickly and says, "It's a bit crowded. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"I don't mind waiting..." you say and Mitchell looks nervous for some reason. "What's going on?"

You walk over to where the maitre d' is waiting and that's when you see him...Gideon...and he's sitting with a woman. That must be her.

"Ma'am?", says the maitre d', "How many?"

"Oh, um, two please."

Mitchell comes to your side, "Are you sure you want to stay?" he asks.

"Yes." You walk ahead of Mitchell as you are led to a table. Shit, we're going to pass right by his table. Get it together. You try not to look at Gideon as you get closer. Don't look. DON'T. LOOK. You pass his table and you don't think he notices you. Thank God.

Part of you kinda wants him to see you. No, you don't. You make sure you take the seat with your back facing Gideon's table. I can't be focused on that all night.

"This is a beautiful place," you say to Mitchell with a smile. Mitchell seems to be the one focusing on Gideon. "Mitchell?"

"Hmm?"

"I said this is a beautiful restaurant."

"Oh. Yeah..thanks. I found it a few years ago."

The waiter comes over to take your drink orders and you both order a glass of red wine. You both are looking at the menu when Mitchell puts his down and tenses up.

"Mitchell, what is it?"

"He's coming. Gideon's coming. He saw me. I don't think he knows it's you I'm sitting with."

"Oh..um.." As a last act of desperation you get up quickly and speed walk to the bathroom. It's not easy in these heels, but you make it.

You really don't have to go, but you stay in there for at least 15 minutes thinking that should be a good amount of time. You open the bathroom door slowly and peek out at your table. Ok, he's gone. The men's bathroom door across from you opens and...for the love of god!...it's Gideon.

You look down as if that is supposed to stop him from seeing you. He freezes and you know there's no use in running now.

"[your name]?" Gideon says in surprise. "Hi captain," you say quietly.

"What are you doing..." He stops and you know he's putting two and two together. "You and Mitchell?" He asks.

"We both needed to get out," you respond.

"I see."

You nod and take a deep breath. This is awkward.

You see Gideon look you up and down. "Nice shoes."

"Thanks. You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Well, I shouldn't keep Mitchell waiting. Enjoy the rest of your night." You walk away with your head held high. Let him see what he's missing, you think.

*Gideon's POV*

He thought he saw her, but he thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. His date...his girlfriend was talking about herself as usual when he spotted Mitchell and excused himself. As he approached the table Mitchell's date had walked off a little quickly to the bathroom. Little black dress, great legs and fuck me heels. Mitchell was getting lucky tonight, he thought.

Mitchell smiles up at him nervously as he reaches the table. "Has your date made you that nervous?" Gideon asks with a smirk. Mitchell just laughs and drinks some wine.

"You didn't tell me you were dating, Jack."

"Yeah, well I could say the same to you, Gideon."

Well, that struck a nerve. "Mitchell, I'm sorry. Truly."

"We're friends, Gideon. At least I thought we were. I had to find out from [your name] who is a mess over it."

Gideon sighs, "I know she hates me, but I don't need you to hate me too."

Mitchell looks at him, "I don't hate you, I never could, but next time just let me know something."

"You got it, mate."

Mitchell takes another drink.

"I gotta take a piss. I'll see you back at the barracks."

Mitchell's face falls.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'm drinking too much and not eating enough," Mitchell says.

"Lightweight," Gideon scoffs and walks to the bathroom.

He was happy for Mitchell. He really was. As he washed his hands he looked himself in the mirror. Part of him really didn't want to go back out there to that woman at his table. The other part was curious as to who Mitchell's date was.

He steps out of the bathroom and there she is. She's looking down which is usually what she does when she sees him now. He says her name and she looks up. "Hi, captain," she says. She doesn't look at him for long and he takes that opportunity to check her out. My god. All he can think of to say is nice shoes and she compliments him back.

She's Mitchell's date. Should I be worried? She says something about not keeping Mitchell waiting and walks off and all he can do is stare. Stare at her legs and the way that dress fits her. Stare and think about what's under that dress and Mitchell touching that body. Mitchell touching her...fuck...

He shakes his head and walks back to his table. He sits down and listens to his girlfriend babble on.

The only things getting him through this night are the drinks and the fact that he can see you from his table...even if it is only a view of your back.


	14. That Dream of Yours

*Your POV*

You had drank a lot after getting back to the table. You ran into Gideon and he looked great as always. Mitchell helped you walk back to the car, got you in the passenger seat and buckled you in. You sit there staring straight ahead. You're not sure if you want to laugh or cry.

He gets in and starts the car. "I'm sorry about that," he says.

"You didn't know he'd be here. Besides, I could have taken your advice and chose another place."

Mitchell starts to drive and you close your eyes. He taps you and hands you a bottle of water. "Thanks."

You roll down the window. You need air.

"He told me I had nice shoes," you say and start to laugh. Mitchell smiles and continues to drive. He gets back to the barracks and helps you inside.

You open the door and Ilona isn't there. You really didn't want to be alone tonight. "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure," Mitchell says and closes your door. You drink some more water to sober up a bit. You sit on your bed and look at Mitchell. "You know when we were in Russia I had this...interesting dream." What the hell are you doing?

"What kind of dream?" Mitchell asks giving you his full attention.

DON'T TELL HIM!

"Well...you, me and Gideon...we..." You stop and let him figure out the rest. He coughs and clears his throat.

"I thought it really happened. It all seemed so real. I...wanted it to be real." Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Mitchell says nothing for a little while then, "I've had dreams like that too."

"Really?" You ask. You're laying on your bed now looking at him. "You don't strike me as the type of guy that's into all that rough, kinky stuff."

Mitchell smiles and you catch him looking at your legs.

"Do you still think about that kiss?" He asks suddenly. "I know you said it shouldn't have happened, but I think we both wanted it to happen."

"I think about it a lot, Mitchell. I know I seem very taken with Gideon, but I think about you a lot."

Mitchell smiles and stands, staring at you with those beautiful, blue eyes. "May I kiss you again?" he asks, his eyes and voice full of lust.

You are suddenly speechless so you just nod and then he's on you. His hands on your waist and his lips on yours. You fall back on the bed and now he's between your legs. He grinds into you and you grind back. This kiss is nothing like the first one between you two. You're pretty sure this kiss has sobered you up.

He nibbles on your lip before kissing you deeply again and rolling you over so that you're on top of him now. You take the chance to push him down and hold his arms above his head as you grind on him. His eyes close and his mouth falls open. He can probably feel your wetness through his pants now. You sit up and grind some more. This time he grabs your hips tightly and holds you down as he grinds up into you. "Oh god!" you moan helplessly.

He slides his hands down your thighs and looks at you. You feel his hands slide slowly up your thighs, under your dress and to your now soaked panties. "Please..." you beg and...there's a knock at your door...

*Gideon's POV*

He knocked on Mitchell's door repeatedly and listened but heard nothing. He needed to talk to him about tonight...about her. Then Gideon starts to think. If he's not in his room then he must be with her. His stomach drops and he wants to scream.

She's not yours. She can do whatever and whoever she wants. "Fuck that," he says to himself and storms off to her room. He's never walked so fast in his life.

As he stops in front of her door to gain his composure he's almost certain he hears a moan. Fuck..I'm too late! He knocks.

She opens the door slowly, looking flustered, but still fully dressed.

"I'm looking for Mitchell," he says nonchalantly. She opens the door wider so he can see Mitchell sitting on her bed. "Here he is, captain."

Mitchell looks at him then looks away.

"Did you need him for something because he was a little busy," she says. Gideon looks at her but doesn't speak.

"Okay then. Goodnight." She goes to close the door but Gideon pushes the door back open and comes inside. The sheets on her bed are all messed up. Yeah, Mitchell was busy alright.

"If I hadn't knocked when I did..." Gideon says.

"Why do you care?" she says angrily. "You could be doing the same with your girlfriend now, but you're here. Why?"

"Because this is where I want to be. Where I NEED to be." He looks at Mitchell then back at her.

"I think you should go," she says.

"Your scar from the gunshot wound, let me see it," Gideon says confusing her and Mitchell.

"What?"

"Let me see your scar," he repeats. She looks at Mitchell then back at him. She turns around, "Unzip me, captain."

"It's Gideon," he says as he slides his hand up her back to the zipper. Mitchell is watching intently now. She let's the dress fall to her feet and kicks it away. She turns back around so that she's facing Gideon who is now sitting on her bed. He hears himself gasp as he glances at the scar. His fingers slowly trace it and then he kisses it. He can hear her shuddering breath...

*Mitchell's POV*

Gideon asked to see her scar. Why? He didn't know, but it was turning out to be pretty sexy. He could hear Gideon muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Mitchell could tell that she was trying to resist. Trying to still be upset with Gideon, but she couldn't.

She was in nothing but her underwear and heels now and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He stands up and gets behind her. He doesn't know what came over him and what gave him all this confidence but he says, "That dream of yours, let's make it a reality." Are you INSANE?!

She looks back at him in shock. Gideon looks at them in confusion.

"You wanna tell him?" Mitchell says.

"I...um.." She's suddenly shy. She tenses up so Mitchell backs off.

"You okay?"

"I just...I don't want anyone to think any less of me."

"Am I missing something?" Gideon asks. She sits down next to Gideon and Mitchell sits next to her so she's sandwiched between them now. She proceeds to tell Gideon about her dream. This time she gives more detail and Mitchell can feel himself getting hard.

She finishes and looks at Gideon. "Don't feel obligated to do this. You have a girlfriend. You should be with her."

Mitchell watches as Gideon looks down at her body, taking it all in. "Whenever I'm with her, I think of you. Whenever I make love to her, I think of you."

Then she's kissing Gideon and her hand is trailing up Mitchell's thigh...

*Your POV*

You don't know what's come over you, but right now you don't care.

"I feel a little underdressed next to you two." They both seem to understand what you mean. Mitchell stands first, unbuttoning his shirt. You lean back on the bed and enjoy the view.

Gideon stands next and pulls his shirt over his head. Now they're both shirtless and looking at you. You move back on the bed so that you can sit against the headboard, "Undress each other."

Mitchell walks closer to Gideon, their noses almost touching. He slides his hands down Gideon's chest to the waistband of his pants. Gideon places his hands on Mitchell's waistband. This is so hot. Is this really happening?

They take turns unbuttoning and pulling each other's pants down. Boxer briefs, both of em. I knew it. You smile to yourself.

"Is something funny?" Gideon asks.

"No, sir but I am very entertained." You look down and tilt your head. You reach down to take your shoes off, but Gideon stops you. "Those are called fuck me heels for a reason. They stay on."

You crawl down to the end of the bed where Gideon and Mitchell are standing. You hear Gideon mutter "fuck me" quietly. "Be patient, captain," you say.

"If you call me captain again I'll throw you over my knee and spank you," Gideon says.

"That's something I'd like to see," Mitchell says and you laugh. Suddenly Gideon is grabbing for you and sitting down on the bed. "What are you doing?" you ask as he lays your body across his lap.

"God, you're beautiful," he says and you turn your head to look back at him. You feel shy now as Gideon's hand slides under your panties and pulls them down. You know you're blushing furiously as Gideon starts rubbing your ass. Mitchell kneels in front of you. You look into his hypnotizing blue eyes and Gideon's hand comes down hard on your ass. You make a small sound before Mitchell's mouth captures yours. Gideon spanks you again and you flinch. You moan into Mitchell's mouth.

You can FEEL how much Gideon is enjoying this. He spanks you a few more times, but you don't even notice when he stops because Mitchell is kissing you. You feel Gideon shift under you, his erection pressing into your stomach. Mitchell stops kissing you and you slide off of Gideon's lap.

"Why do I get spanked when you're the one that should be in trouble?" you ask.

"By now you should know that I always get my way," Gideon says, "Now lay down. Both of you."

You and Mitchell get on the bed and lay down. Gideon takes his boxer briefs off and you have to stifle a gasp. Hellooooo Captain!

This isn't the biggest bed so you wonder what the hell he plans on doing.

He crawls up to you. "Sit up," he commands. You do as you're told and he unfastens your bra quickly. You blush again as he takes it and throws it somewhere. He gently pushes you back down and you look at Mitchell whose arousal is clearly visible now. He bites his lip and smiles when he notices what you're looking at.

You feel Gideon's hands wrap around your breasts and then you feel his tongue on your nipple and you cry out. He stops, "I'm gonna show you how sorry I am." He bites one nipple then moves to the other. You feel his mouth move lower and lower. He reaches your pantyline and you look down at him.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long," Gideon says before sliding your panties down your legs. He takes those and throws them somewhere. I'll find everything later.

He notices that you're starting to squirm and he smiles at you as he spreads your legs. "So eager. I like that." He sucks on two of his fingers and slowly pushes them into you. You moan and throw your head back. You look at Mitchell who is watching Gideon and touching himself now. You move his hand out of the way and start doing it for him. He hisses and grabs the sheets.

You feel Gideon tongue on your clit and you let out a loud moan, squeezing Mitchell's cock which makes him moan too.

"Fuck...captain," you manage to say. He looks at you and shoves two finger into you hard. "It's Gideon," he says before sucking on your clit.

"Gideon..." you moan out. You stroke Mitchell furiously as Gideon continues to drive you crazy with his mouth. You watch as he removes his fingers from you and wraps the same hand around Mitchell's cock.

"Oh my...fuck," you hear Mitchell say quietly.

With Gideon's head between your legs and watching him jerk Mitchell off, you won't last much longer. Gideon flicks his tongue over your clit a few more times and that's all it takes. Your legs are trembling and your hands are in Gideon's hair holding him in place.

Your hands fall weakly to your side and Gideon sits up licking his lips. "You're delicious." You start to close your legs but Gideon stops you. He removes his hand from Mitchell and tells him to get between your legs.

"Is this what you have dreams about?" he asks. You let out a shaky "yes" and you feel Mitchell slide into you slowly. Gideon watches for a little while then climbs onto the bed and kneels by your head. Mitchell goes a little faster and you move with him. "Fuck me," you say quietly.

Gideon grabs your hair and you automatically open your mouth. He slides his cock into your mouth slowly as far as he can. "Good girl," he says, his voice hoarse and shaky. You move your mouth up and down and he makes small thrusts in time with you. "Fuck me!" he says but not in his usual way.

You have your legs wrapped around Mitchell now and he's pounding into you almost losing control. You suck on Gideon at the same pace and you can tell he's about to lose it. "You're fucking perfect..." He thrusts into your mouth and pulls out. You can tell it took him everything not to cum just yet.

Mitchell pulls out of you. Gideon makes you get off the bed to bend over in the middle of the room. Mitchell stands in front of you and Gideon behind you. Before you have time to think, Gideon slams into you and you brace yourself by grabbing Mitchell's hips. He runs his hands through your hair and you look up into his eyes as you take him into your mouth.

You taste his precum right away and it makes you moan. Gideon is pounding into you at a brutal pace and spanking you. You try to keep up with his thrusts but it's almost impossible. "You like it, don't you?" he asks and you can only moan.

You suck Mitchell harder and faster and he loses it. He grips your hair tightly and thrusts into your mouth over and over again as he cums. You swallow every drop. Ladies don't spit.

Gideon is still going, but his thrusts are becoming more erratic. You feel yourself getting closer to the edge and at that moment Gideon hits your spot and you have to hold on to Mitchell as you cum to keep from falling over. That pushes Gideon over the edge and he shouts "fuck!" You can feel him pulsing inside you as he fills you.

He's still thrusting weakly saying "fuck" over and over again. You look up at Mitchell who bends down and kisses you. You look back at Gideon and grind back into him one more time making him groan. "Stop or I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow." He finally pulls out of you and you go to stand up straight, but your knees are too weak. Mitchell helps you to the bed while Gideon grabs one of your towels and cleans you up.

The men lay on either side of you. "Did we live up to that dream?" Mitchell asks. All you have energy to do is nod and say "Mmmhmm."

You lay your head on Gideon's chest and Mitchell spoons you.

If Ilona walks in, I have a lot of explaining to do...


	15. This Is Not Goodbye

*Your POV*

Oh man, that dream was so real. So vivid.

You try to stretch out on the bed but you can't. Your eyes fly open and you look to your left..Gideon. You look to your right...Mitchell.

Oh my god! It wasn't a dream!

You sit up quickly, startling the two men awake. Mitchell pops up and Gideon hops out of the bed and gets into a defensive stance...completely naked. You can't help it, you burst into laughter.

"What the...," Gideon says, confused.

"Good morning, Gideon," you say holding in more laughter. He looks down and grabs a pillow to cover himself. "It's a little too late for that don't you think?" He smiles and you laugh again.

You look at Mitchell and he's fallen back to sleep.

It doesn't seem as though Ilona came back last night. Good. But she could be back any minute now. You shake Mitchell and he opens his eyes and yawns. "I know you were enjoying your sleep but you two are gonna have to go soon."

Gideon is moving around the room finding his clothes. Mitchell finally gets up to do the same. You stay under the sheets as you watch the men dress. I wonder what they're thinking. No time to ask now.

They finally get fully dressed and look at you. "Thank you both for an amazing and...interesting night. I know it started a bit awkward but you more than made up for it."

"I feel like I ran a marathon," Gideon says.

"If you would come running with me you wouldn't feel that way," Mitchell responds. Gideon gives him a look, "Not happening."

"Why?" Mitchell asks. "Because I don't fucking want to, that's why," Gideon says.

Before either of them can say anything else you cut in, "Stop arguing like an old married couple you two. As entertaining as it is..."

"Why do we have to be old?" Mitchell asks.

"Because you're older than me so...you're old."

"Yeah, well we weren't too old for you last night, were we?" Gideon asks.

"Welllllll..." You start and Gideon throws a pillow at you. "Don't make me come over there," he says.

"Oooo I'm so scared."

"You should be. You remember what he did to you last night," Mitchell says.

"He only did it because YOU said you would love to see it."

"I also did it because I wanted to and you liked it," Gideon says walking over to you. He kneels on the bed and moves closer to you. Just as he's about to kiss you, you say, "See you later, captain." He growls and looks at your lips.

"Mitchell, please get the captain before he starts something he can't finish." You smile as Mitchell walks over and pulls Gideon by his arm, "Off we go." Mitchell winks as he opens the door and Gideon walks to the door backwards, his eyes on your the whole time.

You blow them both a kiss and wave. The door closes and you fall back on the bed. "What did I just do?"

Little did you know, you would have to answer that question sooner than later. Ilona had seen the two men leaving the room...

*Ilona's POV*

Mitchell has peeked out first then Gideon. What's this?

Both men walked in the other direction so they hadn't seen her. She waited until they were a safe distance away before walking to the room and opening the door. Act normal, she'll tell you.

She sits up quickly when Ilona walks in. "Good morning," Ilona says.

"Morning," she says quietly.

"Did you and Mitchell have fun last night?" Ilona asks. Her eyes widen and Ilona says, "The date? How was it?"

She lets out a deep sigh, "It was nice. Very nice. Where were you?

I guess we both have secrets to reveal. Ilona looks away as she says, "I was with Joker."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me...shut up." Ilona glares at her and walk to the window. She stops to pick something up. "Looks like you had some fun too." She throws the bra at her.

"I...uh.." She stops. Ilona looks at her, "I saw them leaving, you naughty girl."

She covers herself with the blanket, "Am I a slut?"

"No," Ilona says, "You had a threesome. One time. With men you know. That doesn't make you a slut...just kinky. I had no idea!"

She peeks from under the blanket.

"How was it?" she asks.

"It was...it was...interesting. It was the hottest thing ever!" She says and squeals. "It was the most adventurous thing I've ever done!"

"You're in the military and you've been shot...but THAT was the most adventurous thing you've done?"

"You know what I mean." She proceeds to tell Ilona about the entire night leading up the the "adventure."

"So Gideon apologized by spanking you and then going down on you? Well, did you accept his apology?" Ilona says with a sly smile.

"It's almost impossible for me to stay angry at that man, but he doesn't make it easy."

"I'm kinda shocked Mitchell initiated it. He doesn't strike me as the type," she says.

"I was just as surprised. But girl, he knows what he's doing. So does Gideon."

"Okay, okay...that's enough." Ilona laughs and she shrugs.

"Just being honest...so you and Joker huh?" She stand up with the blanket wrapped around her and grabs her sweats and a t-shirt.

"This isn't about me and Joker. This is about you and Gideon and Mitchell."

"That's not fair! I told you everything!"

"Nope," Ilona says gathering her shower stuff.

"Come on!"

"Nope."

She grabs her shower stuff as well and she badgers Ilona the entire way to the showers. Even in the shower she won't leave her alone. "You're not gonna stop asking me are you?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Can we just go put some clothes on first?"

*Gideon's POV*

He was in the shower just letting the water hit him. Thinking. I can't believe I did that. I don't regret it, but she might. No. She wanted it. He felt himself growing hard thinking about last night. "Not now," he says to himself. Those sweet little moans, her innocent looks hiding how primal she really is.

"Fuck me," he says quietly.

Then something pops into his mind...If I hadn't knocked when I did she and Mitchell probably would have gone the whole way without him. Suddenly he feels angry, jealous.

You have no right to feel that way. If you recall, you do have a girlfriend. Yeah, a girlfriend he really didn't want. He knew who he wanted, but would she have him? What if she wanted Mitchell now? I would be happy for them...yeah, right.

He watched Mitchell fuck her last night, but for some reason thinking of them alone together made him jealous. Maybe now you know how she felt when you told her you were seeing someone.

He started thinking maybe he should just let her and Mitchell be together. No...but I can't stop her.

He turns off the shower and sighs. He really needed to talk to Mitchell and to [your name].

The only thing was he had no idea how to start the conversation.

*Mitchell's POV*

If Gideon hadn't knocked when he did, would she and I have actually had sex?

It seemed to be going in that direction. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want her all to himself. Last night was extremely hot and a new experience for him, he'd never forget it, but he wanted her even more now. Should he tell Gideon? Should he tell her?

He didn't want to hurt Gideon. He cared about Gideon, but he was the one that hurt her. If Gideon had messed up his chances that was his fault and his alone. Sex makes everything complicated, doesn't it? I should have just stayed away. Why did I kiss her again? Because you want her. He shakes his head. He needed to talk to someone and soon.

Mitchell wondered what Gideon and [your name] were thinking right now. Did Gideon want to talk about it too? The only way he would find out is actually talking to him.

But what did she want? She seemed to be in love with Gideon, but when we kissed...She was upset. He hurt her, she had a lot to drink...

"She wanted me whether she was drunk or not..." Mitchell tries to reassure himself. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind, but that never happens.

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

*Your POV*

You had decided to talk to Mitchell first. It had been a few days since...THAT and though things weren't awkward you felt that you all could use a little space.

You had come up with an idea that might make things a little easier for everyone. Mitchell opens the door and smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"Hey Mitchell, can we talk?"

"Sure," He let's you in and closes the door.

"About the other day..." she says, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I can't help but think that it has made things a hell of a lot more complicated."

Mitchell nods, "I was thinking the same thing." It's quiet for a time and then there's a knock. Mitchell goes to answer and Gideon walks in. "Hey Gideon."

"Hey princess." He sits down, "Can I assume you two are talking about how to deal with what happened a few days ago?" You and Mitchell nod. "I was just telling Mitchell I had an idea and since you're here now I'll just tell you both." You have their full attention now. You hesitate a little, but start, "I've been talking to Soap for the past few days and there's another mission he's going on in Russia. We may actually catch Makarov this time..."

Mitchell looks at you in shock and Gideon says, "No."

"I got the okay from Irons already. I really need to do this."

"I said no," Gideon says louder this time.

"We all need some time apart to think."

Mitchell nods and Gideon stares at him then back at you. "Do you recall what happened last time?!" he shouts. "You're going again and neither of us will be with you! Are you mad?!"

"You can argue all you want, I'm going."

Gideon stands looking as though he wants to say something, but he just storms out. You look at Mitchell, "I'm sorry. You understand though, right?"

He nods and looks at you, "He loves you, [your name]...and I do too. If something happens to you..." You put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine. I'll try not to get shot this time." You smile. "I know you'll be okay, Mitchell, but I need you to take care of Gideon. He obviously didn't take it well."

"I'll take care of him. Soap better take good care of you or Gideon will end up in prison for murder," he says. You laugh lightly and repeat, "I'll be fine. I'll be back in no time."

"You better be," Mitchell says. You hug him and leave.

You walk to Gideon's room and knock, but there's no answer. I'll get you before I go whether you like it or not.

*Gideon's POV*

He heard the knock and he knows exactly who it is, but he was too busy pacing back and forth. He was seething. Why would she do this?

He wanted to break something. He wanted to shout. He wanted to...cry. I have to talk her out of this.

Gideon walks to the door, pulls it open and there she is about to knock, "Gideon..." He grabs her arm and pulls her into the room.

"Are you still upset with me or something?" he asks.

"No. I should be but I don't want to leave with any bad feelings between us."

"I don't want you leaving at all," he says.

"You are not my protector!" she shouts and he can do nothing but look at her. He walks over to her and kisses her hard. When he pulls away there are tears in her eyes. Fuck. Please don't cry.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Gideon," she says. "I'm not trying to make it hard. I'm trying to make it impossible for you to leave," he says.

She shakes her head, "Gideon, stop..."

"I'm in love with you." She looks shocked.

"You can't possibly.."

"Don't tell me how and what I feel."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to go. You don't want me around Soap," she looks at him.

"No, I don't want you around him, but that is not why I'm saying it."

"Is it because of last night?"

"No. I'm saying it because I mean it."

"What about your..."

"If you ask about her one more time I will go insane!"

She glares at him. "Why shouldn't I keep asking about her?! After all, she is the one that you avoided me for. How do you think she'd feel about what happened last night, huh?"

"I don't care," he answers.

"Well, maybe I'm leaving at a good time. We could all use some space," she says as she walks to the door. "Mitchell's fine with it, you can be too."

"Mitchell is fine with it because he doesn't feel the way I do about you."

She walks over to him and he wants to reach out and grab her and never let go. She kisses him softly on the lips, "I'll see you later, Gideon. I won't say goodbye because its not. I'll be back."

He tries to speak but no words come out. He closes his eyes and the door closes. "No," he whispers, "This isn't goodbye..."


	16. Right Where You Belong

*Gideon's POV*

A casket with an American flag draped over it. He's in the church alone.

It can't be.

He stands up and walks to the casket.

He lifts one end and looks down at her face.

"No. Please god no! Not her!"

He falls to his knees and sobs.

"Give her back to me!" He shouts. "Give her back!"

He jolts awake, his face wet with tears.

He's been having the same kind of dream for the past few days. She had been avoiding him for the most part, but he watched her from afar. What was it that he told Soap in Russia? "If she wants to stay, let her." So if she wants to go on this mission, let her.

No. That was different. I was there. Mitchell was there. We were together and I could watch over her. He knew that Soap would be there with her, but he didn't like the bastard. He wanted to be the one to protect her. She already told him that he wasn't her protector but fuck that, he was. He felt as though she was his responsibility.

A lot of the other soldiers began to notice how he looked at her, how he watched her. He didn't care. Joker was particularly observant and Gideon had to give in and tell him everything. Joker didn't show him any pity and he appreciated that.

He sat in his office just thinking. How can I stop her? I can't. He was starting to realize that he may just have to let her go on this mission. It made him want to go crazy.

His office door opens and he turns around ready to curse the person out, but it's Mitchell so he calms down.

"What is it?" he asks.

"She'e leaving in a few days and you two haven't been talking at all. Have you decided to let her do it?" Mitchell says.

"I haven't decided anything..." he stops then says, "I told her I was in love with her and she didn't believe me. She thought I was only saying it because she was leaving and...what happened that night."

"Well, maybe you should try talking to her again now that you're a little calmer."

"Who says I'm calm?" Gideon asks.

"This is as calm as you're gonna get, Gideon. Talk to her. Please."

"Fine."

"Good because she's waiting out there," Mitchell nods towards the door. Gideon jumps up out of his chair. "What the fuck, Mitchell?!"

Mitchell just shrugs and leaves the office.

The door is already open, but she knocks anyway.

Gideon was nervous. He hadn't been this close to her in awhile. "Yeah?" He says and she walks in. His heart feels heavy and light at the same time. How does she manage to look beautiful no matter what?

"Hey Gideon," she says. Hearing his name coming from her mouth put him through so many emotions. "Hey," is all he can say. She's quiet for a time then she looks at him," I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"It's fine. I know I kinda of sprung that info on you so it's my fault," he says.

"No, it's not fine and it's not your fault. It's mine." She walks over to where he's standing and he can only look at her. "I'm truly sorry, Gideon. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," he answers quickly. He was happy that she didn't bring up whatsherface. He had broke it off after he realized that she was just a distraction while he tried to figure out his feelings for [your name]. "I can't stay mad at you," he says. She smiles and he forgets everything. He forgets that she's leaving. He forgets that she's been avoiding him. He grabs her and just holds on to her. She's stiff for a moment then her arms wrap around him and all is right with the world.

"I love you, Gideon," she says just above a whisper and he pulls away to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you, sir."

*Your POV*

I just said it. I just told him. What now?

Gideon was just looking at you. "Please say something." You look down, but he grabs your chin and makes you look at him. "I was waiting for you to say 'but'," Gideon says. You shake your head, "I love you. That's it."

He cups your face, "What about..."

"Mitchell knows. I think he knew without me even telling him."

"But that night..."

"Yes, I know. I can't take it back. I think we were all lost in the moment and I can't say I didn't enjoy it." You smile and he smiles back.

His smile suddenly fades and you know what he's thinking about. He shakes his head as if he's trying to get rid of that particular thought. "If these are gonna be out last few days together, let me at least say goodbye properly," Gideon says.

"I'd like that." He pulls you close again and says, "Meet me in my room tonight around 8." He gives you one of his special smirks. You push your body against his and you can almost feel him shudder, "20:00 it is, sir" and you walk out.

*Mitchell's POV*

She had finally told him. He knew already, but he waited for her to admit it.

She and Gideon were both being stubborn and quite frankly, he was getting annoyed. He approached her at breakfast one day. "Can you please stop avoiding Gideon? I know you want to talk to him."

"Mitchell...I can't."

"Why? Because he confessed to being in love with you?" He sits back and folds his arms. "You love him too. It couldn't be more obvious."

She glared at him, but her look softened quickly and he saw tears in her eyes. "Mitchell, I don't want to leave with things so bad between him and I."

"Then talk to him. Fix it." She agreed and that's when he had went to Gideon's office and told her to wait.

When he walked out and gave her the okay she looked so nervous. "You'll be fine." He hugged her and watched as she knocked and walked in.

As he walked away he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He definitely had an attraction to her...and to Gideon, but it just wasn't meant to be. Even after what happened that night, he knew that he would never be able to match the same feelings for her that Gideon had.

Did it hurt? Hell yeah it did. Would he get over it? He had to.

Two people that he had come to know and love were happy together and he wasn't going to come between that.

Those few special moments that he had shared with her would be enough. The three of them had a special kind of friendship and he would cherish it forever.

*Gideon's POV*

After he talked to her earlier, he went out and got a few bottles of wine so that she had a choice. He had also ordered food from one of those fancy restaurants that women are supposed to like. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.

If this was going to be goodbye, he had to do it right. She probably thought that he had her coming to his room for sex, and if it happened that was fine, but he wanted to give her more tonight. He wanted to surprise her.

Gideon didn't really consider himself romantic, but he wanted tonight to be special. He wasn't going to try and convince her not to go anymore, but he wanted to make it hard for her to leave. You sly devil, you. He smiles to himself.

His room wasn't what he would call a romantic setting, but he wanted to be alone with her. The room was a decent size and he didn't have to worry about a roommate. The table was perfect for two people.

It was already 6:30 and he had to shower and change his clothes. Shit.

He showers quickly and to really shock her he did something he said he would never do: he put on a suit and tie. No suit jacket though. That was a little too much. He looks at himself in the mirror. He rolls the shirt sleeves up and puts on his tie. I can't believe this. What has she done to me?

He had texted her earlier and told her to wear something nice. He hoped it was that black dress again...and those shoes. Stop thinking about it. Let it be a surprise. Whatever she wore he knew she would look lovely. She looked lovely in everything.

He set the food on the table and looked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time. God, I'm fucking nervous. He runs his fingers through his hair and straightens his tie. You look fine, mate. He checks his watch. 7:45. 15 minutes to go...

*Your POV*

Gideon's text had said to dress up. The man who won't wear a suit and tie is telling me to dress up. How unfair is that?

You were gonna wear that black dress again, but you had found another one and you liked it more. The blue dress you put on fit even better than the black one. You wore the same shoes since he seemed to like them so much. You blush. Stop.

He's seen you without makeup so you're not too concerned about that. You do add some color to your lips though.

You look in the mirror one more time before looking at the clock on your nightstand. 20:00 shit!

You leave your room and walk as fast as you can to Gideon's room. You had almost forgotten where you were. The amount of stares and wolf whistles you got made you a little uncomfortable, but you were almost there. As you stand in front of his door you smooth your dress down and fix your hair. You exhale and knock.

As the door opens you prepare yourself for probably being overdressed, but you're in for a pleasant surprise. Oh my god...he's wearing a suit...minus the jacket, but still! The shirt and pants fit him perfectly and the tie! He's wearing a tie!

"Gideon, you...you look amazing." It almost brings tears to your eyes. You walk into the room and he gives you his infamous once over. You're used to it now and this time you spin around for him. "Flawless," you hear him say. You smile and look around.

"I know it's not really romantic but..."

"Gideon, this is wonderful."

He looks at you for moment and you at him. The shirt is buttoned all the way and it's covering most of his Union Jack tattoo. You really like that tattoo. You bite your lip.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. You blush, "I'll tell you later."

He smiles and goes to his fridge. "I bought a few bottles of wine. I wasn't sure what you liked so I'll let you pick." You walk over and pick the bottle of red wine. He takes it from you, his fingers brushing yours, and opens it. He grabs the two glasses on the table and fills them. He lifts his glass and says "To love" and your heart melts. "To love" you repeat and you both drink.

You go to sit but he says, "Wait" and walks over to pull the chair out for you. "Thank you, Gideon." He sits across from you and waits. "What?" You ask.

"Ladies first," he points to your plate. It's salmon, one of your favorites. How did he know? You take a bite and make a sound of satisfaction as you chew. "Wow, that's delicious." He exhales, "Oh good" and starts eating.

You guys eat, drink and talk, but not about the mission. You don't want to talk about that tonight.

Your shoes were off and he had moved his chair closer to yours. You loved to hear and watch him talk about things he loved, his eyes lit up. His whole face lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot..." He walks to his fridge and opens the freezer. "Hopefully it didn't get too hard. I know nothing about gelato." Your head pops up, "Did you say gelato?"

He walks back to the table with two cups of chocolate gelato. "Oh my god..." He picks up a spoon, but instead of handing one to you he takes some gelato and feeds it to you. You close your eyes as the coldness hits your tongue. When you open your eyes again, Gideon looks as though he'd rather devour you. Not yet.

"Your turn." You stand up and walk to him. He watches every move you make. You take the spoon from him and sit on his lap. "Would you like some?"

"Yes," he says sounding as if he's in a trance. You scoop some up and feed it to him. "Good?" He nods unable to speak though he already swallowed the gelato. You eat another spoonful as he watched you intently. You're about to ask if he wants more, but then he's kissing you. He puts some on his finger and brings it to your lips. You look him right in the eye as you open your mouth and he slides his finger in. "Fuck me," he whispers as you suck on his finger and swirl your tongue around it.

He's still looking at you as you loosen his tie and take it off and unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt. You trail your fingers over his tattoo. "I love this tattoo." You bring your lips to his neck to kiss it. He tilts his head to give you better access and you run your tongue along it. His arms come around you quickly like he needs to hold on for dear life. "You better stop that or..."

You run your tongue along his tattoo again and he hisses. "Or what?" You say against his neck.

"I...I don't know."

You smile and look at him. You stand up and he looks frustrated from the lack of contact. You pull the straps of your dress down and pull it down to your waist. He's devouring you with his eyes. He stands and unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. He kisses you again with all the passion in his body. "We don't have to do this. This isn't what I wanted you here for," he says.

"Please, Gideon. I need you. I want you." He doesn't need any more confirmation. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him. He lays your down and the bed and pulls your dress the rest of the way down. He sees that you aren't wearing panties and there's a fire burning in his eyes now.

He kicks his shoes and socks off and takes his trousers and boxers off at the same time. He had a wonderful body for a man his age. You admired it with no shame.

He pulls you down to the end of the bed and gets on his knees. "Wait," you say and he looks at you. "What's wrong?"

You sit up and hold your hand out to him. He takes it and stands. "Lay down," you tell him. He does what you tell him without arguing. You kneel next to him on the bed and kiss him, starting at his lips and work your way down. You kiss every scar you can find until your reach his hips. You look up at him and he looks at you helplessly. He sits up a little to watch as you kiss both of his thighs and bring your lips dangerously close to his cock. It twitches and you look at him again. "Please..." he begs.

You bring your tongue out quickly to lick the tip and his mouth opens and his eyebrows knit together."Don't..." he says. You kiss the tip and he throws his head back. You make sure he's looking at you again before you lower your mouth on his cock. You move up and down a few times and you taste his pre cum. You love the effect you have on him. You suck on the tip and release it with a popping sound which he seems to like. You do it for a little while longer until he's practically begging you to stop before he cums.

"You...are...amazing," he says breathing heavily. He tries to sit up, but you climb on top of him. You lace your fingers with his as you lower yourself down onto him. His groan almost sends you over the edge already. You move your hips slowly and Gideon grits his teeth and grabs your thighs. You lean down and kiss him. He kisses you back and holds you in place as he thrusts his hips up. You match his thrusts with your own.

"You just have to be in control, don't you?"

He smiles, "Of course." He flips you over while he's still inside of you. Thrusting in and out of you, he tells you how much he loves and and how much he needs you.

"Gideon..." you moan and drag your nails down his back. You feel his body start to tremble and you know he's close, trying to keep control. "Harder Gideon...please." He places his hands on the pillow on both sides of your head. He braces himself and you wrap your legs around him. He begins thrusting hard and fast. "I can't..." he says and you know what he means. "I'm ready. Cum for me, Gideon." He thrusts a few more times, grunting louder with each one. Then he's shouting your name and you feel him pulsing as he fills you and it sends you over the edge. You squeeze him as you ride out your orgasm with him and his hips thrusts of their own accord.

"Shit...fuck...that was..."

"Perfect," you finish for him. He rolls off of you and you both lie there catching your breath. You curl up and nestle into him and his arm wraps around you protectively. "I love you," you say as you fall asleep. You hear him say, "I love you more," as your eyes close.

The sun is just rising as you open your eyes. You move a little and Gideon pulls you closer to him and mumbles in his sleep. You turn your body so you can look at him. Can you really leave now? Do you WANT to leave now?

You touch his face gently and he smiles in his sleep. You laugh softly with tears in your eyes.

Whether you decided to go or not didn't matter right now. What mattered was being here in this moment. Watching the man you didn't plan on loving sleep. This moment matters more than anything, but there were other things and people that mattered as well. You would be leaving so much behind if you went on that mission. Mitchell, Ilona, even Joker. I'd miss them all.

Tears fall down your face, but you stay silent. You look at Gideon again and trace his face with your finger. He wakes up, a little bit at least, and says, "Are you leaving already? I don't want you to leave yet. Don't leave me," then he's sleeping again.

You tuck yourself back in and curl up into his body again. His arm automatically wraps around your middle. "Never," you whisper, "I'll never leave you."

You drift back to sleep with a smile knowing that you are right where you belong.


End file.
